


Irreplaceable

by StoryChanger



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: AvaLance, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-05-30 05:10:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 14
Words: 22,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15089702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StoryChanger/pseuds/StoryChanger
Summary: Sara thought she and Ava were getting closer, but since their recent mission together she feels nothing but bitterness towards the agent. Not knowing Ava is listening in, she says some hateful things about the agent to her team. Which she may come to regret later, when Ava goes missing.





	1. Chapter 1

**Irreplaceable**

**Another Ava and Sara story, because I just love these ladies’ way too much and I am filling the void until season 4 comes out. Someone please save me, this ship has me hostage! As always, please share your thoughts and love.**

Ava’s head is killing her, arguing with the stubborn Captain Lance has not helped with the never-ending migraine. She’s almost certain she felt the area around her spinning for a moment, after having portal back to the Waverider. She had hoped doing some paperwork and getting some space between the Legends and Sara for an hour would help. However; as she makes her way down the corridors of the ship and towards the Bridge room where she had last left the team, the pounding returns the moment she hears the team and Sara talking about her. She pauses her steps and decides to listen in. Normally; Ava isn’t one to ease drop on a private conversation, but when she heard Sara’s words she felt her heart sink.

“Damn it! It won’t be long before Sharpe returns” Sara huffs. She places her controller on pause, no longer in the mood to play video games with Zari. Zari also places her remote down.

“Come on, she wasn’t that bad?” Though Zari knows it is a losing battle.

“Are you kidding me!? She gets all mad just because we don’t do things by the book. I thought after the whole Viking thing, things were getting better between us, but nope. Instead of trusting us to save Martin Luther King Jr, from crazy Salem witch trials. She calls a back-up team!” The captain all but growls. She felt like punching something.

“Well, I mean we did get captured after that night of drinking” Zari reminds Sara.

“Using alcohol as a weapon, is just wrong” Mick grumbles, shortly before proceeding to drink his current beer. The experience hasn’t shake him to give up on drinking.

“Alright, I’m a little pissed I didn’t detect anything wrong with my drink before consuming it” The assassin prides herself in her training skills, and being able to notice signs of poison before it’s used against you, had been part of her assassin training skills.

“Is it really so bad she had a back-up plan?” Amaya questions Sara.

Ava smiles, a little surprised to see some of the legends actually sticking up for her. Maybe they weren’t all such reckless characters, they were just being poorly guided.

“Look, we fucked up. But there is no doubt in my mind we could have gotten ourselves out of the situation and saved Jr. ourselves without the Time Bureau getting in our way! I am so tired of Miss. Stick up her butt, who can’t just trust that we aren’t all a bunch of fucking screw ups! And we don’t need a fucking babysitter, that’s the only reason she’s watching us. To be our babysitter. That’s how her boss probably sees her too, just a throw away agent to make sure we don’t screw up time”

Ava cringes at the harsh words hitting her like a ton of bricks. She isn’t sure how to react to this, she knew Sara and the legends didn’t care for her, but before this mission, she thought things were improving and she hates to admit it, but she finds Captain Sara Lance infuriatingly sexy. However; having escaped from nearly being hanged as witches, she hates that she still finds the woman impossibly gorgeous. But she knows the captain would never look at Ava that way, the two were complete opposites and would never work out.

“Honestly, it would be a nice cold day in hell if I didn’t have to see that infuriating woman again!” Sara can’t help but let out her frustration. Nearly the entire mission the agent couldn’t stop reminding Sara just what a complete fuck-up she is as a Captain. She has nothing but bitter feelings towards her.

She never thought it be possible to be so shaken and struck by words before, Ava knows she isn’t a likable person, she wasn’t one for making friends. But, she never thought anyone would hate her this deeply. She wants to step out and yell at Sara, she wants to be angry and hate the woman, but all she feels is a cold empty feeling of sadness like she’s never felt before.

“If you feel this strongly captain, maybe you should talk with the director of the Time Bureau about replacing agent Sharpe. I know you don’t like working with the Time Bureau, none of us really do. But, if we ever want them to trust us enough to get off our backs, we need to be able to work with them without this hostility” Ray suggested.

“Or, we could just keep ditching them” Mick offers.

“Constantly running away would never solve anything” Amaya shakes her head, Mick just shrugs back in response.

“Going to have to agree with Ray on this one, this constant arguing between you and Ava is going to get us killed one day” Nate pipes in.

“Fine! I’ll do it, I doubt the director will agree to anything but it can’t hurt to try”

Ava couldn’t take it anymore; an entire team was ready to throw her away so easily. Her heart sinks to the pit of stomach, her head starts to ache even more, she takes off leaving the legends behind. The agent is careful to be certain that she is far enough away where they can’t hear her portal herself to her apartment. Right now; she didn’t want to see anyone, she wanted nothing to do with the Legends or the Time Bureau, she just wanted to be alone and maybe have a good cry.

Shortly when Ava gets home she decides that what she needs is space and time away. She isn’t one to normally feel sorry for herself, normally she doesn’t give a damn what people think about her because she knows she follows the rules that are expected of her, she doesn’t know how else to function. She can’t help it if people can’t accept her the way she is. Time away is exactly what she needs to help clear these unwanted thoughts about a woman who clearly hates her. Thankfully, she has plenty of vacation days to saved up, a week is all she needs though. She calls up her boss and arranges things so that Gary can look after Captain Lance and her team. Since Sara doesn’t want her anymore, she can have another agent look after her. Just like she and the rest of the legends wanted.

When the arrangements were settled, Ava thought about taking a nice hot bath to help with her headache that was finally easing down some. However, her hopes of a peaceful night are interrupted when she hears a knock at the door to her apartment. Looking back on this day, she’ll come to wish she never answered the door.

**To Be Continued**


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ava gets some unwanted visitors and learns some dark secrets about what she really is.

**Irreplaceable**

**Wow everyone, I am in so much awe at your support for this story. I took a break from my studies and just had to get the update out there earlier than originally planned! Your comments, kudos, and bookmarks are an inspiration, thanks again for all the love. Keep being awesome and sharing your thoughts and love.**

**Chapter 2**

When Ava opens the door, she swears she must be dreaming, or hallucinating. Why else would she be staring at two replicas of herself? “What’s going on here?” Instead of panicking and questioning her sanity, she does what any good agent does, remains calm and gather information, then make a plan.

“Product #221310012, you’re under arrest” One of her replica speaks in a robotic-like tone.

Ava scowls at the confusing number that was just given to her. “Would you mind explaining exactly what I am under arrest for?”

Clone number 2 speaks in the similar tone that was becoming unnerving for Ava. “You’re in violation of living like a human. While it may not have been your fault that you were stolen from the Ava Corporation and planted false memories into your system, it is still against the law of any clone to try and live as a free human. We’ve been created to make human lives easier and to serve them, we do not live as humans”

Ava feels her heart start to pound heavily as she feels a wave of panic wash over her. This couldn’t be real, could it? She isn’t some mindless clone thing! Suddenly she feels all irrational thoughts leaving her as she loses confidence in herself. “This has to be some sort of joke? I am human!” Ava stubbornly refuses to believe what she sees and hears before her.

“I’m afraid those false memories have your mind completely confused. You will need to have your mind wiped clean before you can be release back into public use” Clone one explains. “Ava Corporation has been tracking you down for years now. It appears our inventor finally received an anonymous tip about when and where you’ve been all these years. Apparently the first 11 clones before you, have been killed in previous missions”

The agent shakes her head in denial. “Get out! I don’t know who put you up to this, but get out!” Ava is about to slam the door, but clone 2 is quick to keep the door half open with her arm, it felt like Ava was trying to push against a brick wall.

“You will be returning to 2213 with us, product #221310012” Clone one says calmly.

“My name is Ava Sharpe!” The agent can feel her emotions crashing down. Normally; she is the one who is calm under any stressful circumstances, but this was just too much. These things that look like her are trying to convince her that she isn’t even human, that she some mindless clone, that everything she’s ever known has been a lie. First; she has a horrible mission with the Legends, then she learns just how much the woman she was starting to gain feelings for truly hates her and all but wishes her out of existence, and now these things want to take her away. “People will notice if I’m gone” Ava tries to reason with these things. Of course, now she wishes she never signed up for a week away. If these so called ‘clones’ do take her, nobody would even realize she was taken for at least a week. This is what she gets for trying to relax, this is what she gets for slacking off.

“That is not our problem, by the time anyone comes for you, you will have already been wiped clean of any memories you’ve made. You will be but another clone and a needle in a haystack for someone to find. They will simply declare you missing and move on with their lives, as all clones are replaceable. If they truly want you back, they will just have to buy another one. And it would be preferable that whoever stole you the first would simply pay for the next product replacement instead, security has improved tremendously since the first few clones stolen before you”

Ava’s heart drops, her headache returns tenfold. This just couldn’t be happening! The agent shakes her head clear and demands all the doubt and fear to leave her mind long enough to get into her fighting position. If this is how things are going to go down, Ava will not be taken without a fight!

The two clones notice this act as a form of resisting arrest. “Are you sure you wish to resist arrest? It’ll only become far worse for you later” Clone two questions.

“What’s worse than having your mine wiped clean and becoming a mindless clone?” Ava spits out.

“You could be shut down completely” Clone one remarks.

“I’m still not going out without a fight”

The two clones simply charge at Ava. At first, Ava does well again the two clones. Matching their strikes and protecting herself with quick speed. However; Ava can feel how much more advanced their fighting skills are within minutes. She receives a hard blow to the stomach, but manages to block a kick to the head as she put her arms in a guarded positing over herself. This didn’t allow her to stop from being knocked off her feet though. Once on the floor on her back she quickly uses her legs to strike at her attackers, giving her enough time to eventually get herself back up onto her feet. Ava managed to get a few good strikes to both clones, but hating to admit it, she found herself tiring fast. Her headache that was once slowly becoming a dull ache, was returning and pounding hard. She felt the room spin a little and missed blocking the hard kick to her head this round. She falls to the floor, hard on her stomach. Clone one quickly straps onto to the fallen Ava and pulls out some handcuffs. “As stated before, product #221310012, you’re under arrest and you will be returning to 2213 with us”

Ava struggles for a minute, but she feels the emotional and physical exhaustion weigh on her heavily as the clone forces her back up onto her feet. “You’re making a big mistake”

“Afraid we aren’t, we are simply following the rules of our corporation. Just as we are programed to” The clones drag Ava out of her apartment and into the halls. Clone one lifts a necklace close to her mouth. Ava notices that the necklace has a long silver chain, and a white oval shaped object with an A engraved into the center. She watches as the clone presses lightly with her thumb over the A. “Product # 2213100126, reporting in that the Product #221310012 has been apprehended”

 _‘Good job Ava26, you and Ava25 may return to 2213”_ Ava hears an unfamiliar woman’s voice come from the necklace communication device.

However; before she can even try to figure out who the clone was communicating with, a similar portal to Ava’s time courier appears. Expect this was an empty black space looking portal. Not at all inviting or comforting. The agent feels another wave of panic wash over her as she feels the strong clones forcing her into the unknown, wondering if anyone will even notice or care if she’s goes missing. One thing is for certain, Ava would rather die than become a mindless clone, she’ll force these things to kill her before she ever lets them wipe her mind clean. Even if Sara hates her, even if she drives her to insanity at times, Ava can’t imagine herself without any memories of the time traveling captain. While she still strongly believes in following rules, even if she was programmed to do so all this time; Sara taught her how to relax more, how to be a version of herself that she thought she could never be. She taught her to how to have fun with her work. And now, she might never get to experience another undercover mission with Sara again. Ava swears, if she ever returns that she’ll express just how truly amazing she finds Sara. All those horrible words about her being a horrible captain, she didn’t mean it. She was just so scared and angry at Sara for putting her life, as well as her team’s life in danger so many times, that she let the insults fly, resulting in the woman’s hatred of her to only grow. Sara doesn’t see that Ava is just worried about her and doesn’t want to lose her, and now she may never know.

**To Be Continued!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ava is trapped by a mad scientist and slowly losing hope she'll ever be rescued.

**Irreplaceable**

**Let me just say this, I am in awe by the love and support you all keep showing for this story! Thank you everyone, you inspire me to keep on writing for you lovely readers. As always, keep sharing your love and thoughts, I love communicating with you guys.**

**P.S I really want to know your thoughts on the upcoming season 4. Do you think the writers will have Ava explore more about her origins in this season? Like maybe another trip to 2213 to see who started this clone thing and why she is so different from the others? Is there more to it than just false memories planted into her head. Or do you think they won’t even bring it up again, which would be a damn shame. So many story arch possibilities for Ava. I am curious to hear your thoughts and theories on this.**

**Chapter 3**

Two weeks; at least, that’s what Ava’s captor has recently told her. Two weeks have passed since she’s been brought to the year 2213 and learned the dark truth about what she really is. Her hopes of anyone from the Time Bureau coming for her, all but died when her inventor explained that the director knew about the truth to her origins all along and that he is the one who gave her up. Ava still can’t believe it, sure her boss has always been even more strict with her than her other coworkers, which made her more determined to follow the rules and make him proud, but now things make more sense. She could always see a small look of disgust in his dark cold eyes. With his hatred towards Rip constantly shared throughout the members of the Time Bureau, and the fact that she was nothing but stolen property by the man he hated most, it amazes her that her boss didn’t dispose of her sooner. Apparently; working together with Captain Lance, was the last straw for her boss. Because getting captured in their last failure of a mission had pushed his frustration over the edge with Ava. Ever since the Viking mission with the team, she was pushing Bennett to work with the Legends more and more, instead of against and flat-out ignoring their ideas completely. She can’t deny that she mostly did it in order to get a chance to work the adventurous captain more, but she also wanted to do it for the benefit of the entire Time Bureau.

Ava strongly felt that the agents of the Time Bureau could learn something from the Legends. She’s seen how the legends are willing to fight for one another, even if it means risking their lives. Most agents of the Time Bureau are taught to keep the time safe at all cost, even at the expense of losing an agent during the process. The agent has always been against this way of thinking, she doesn’t think anyone should be left behind, despite the risks involved. But in Bennett’s eyes, every agent is replaceable and only the best get to continue on surviving.

“Knock, knock” A mocking tone makes its way over to the trapped Ava. For the past two weeks Ava has been locked away in a see through prison, similar to the one on the Waverider. It has a hard-small single size bed that is built into the wall, a toilet and sink, and the room itself is the size of a common jail cell space.

Ava sighs tiredly as she sits herself up from the bed and looks straight ahead at the woman who has been making her life hell these past two weeks. The woman is an older looking version of Ava, it was scary how similar they looked. The only difference between the two women was that the older female had silver-white hair, which falls down just passed her shoulders. She has the same colored eyes but wears thick round glasses and she goes by the name Avalynn. She wears a typical white long lab coat, along with flat sneakers for comfort.

“How’s my favorite daughter?” She smirks proudly.

Ava glares at the older woman with a burning hatred she didn’t think she could possess for anyone. Not even when she first met Sara and the Legends did she feel this much frustration and hatred. “I am not your daughter!”

“Of course, you’re my sweet girl. I see all my clones as my daughters”

Ava shakes her head in disgust. “Would a real mother force their daughters into slavery for another race? Would they do weird experiments on the for hours at a time?”

“So much anger. I wonder if this is what it’s like dealing with teenagers?” Avalynn teases. She presses in a code on the wall to the right of the glass, which opens the door, allowing her entrance into Ava’s prison. She doesn’t have to worry about Ava jumping at her, as the agent is chained to the wall, the chains are only long enough to stretch from the bed to the toilet which is just mere inches away. Plus, the agent has so much drugs punched into her system, she wouldn’t be able to fight for long. Avalynn only has to use her communication device, the necklace similar to the ones Ava seen the clones wearing, to get help if ever in danger. “Of course, you’re still just a child, only about 4 years to be exact”

Ava shivers, the fact that she has only existed for 4 years still sends chills down her skin. Every memory of her childhood was all but fake, her parents love was fake, she didn’t even have a real family. She didn’t have real friends before the Time Bureau. Hell, she isn’t sure she even had real friends during her time at the Time Bureau. If she’s just a clone and her memories aren’t real, than how can she herself be real? How can what she feels, her morals, and beliefs built based on her past even be real? How can her feelings for Sara even be real. Ava hates herself for it, but she can’t stop as she chokes back a sob at the thought of never mattering to anyone. It was all false.

“Then why not just erase me?” Ava can’t take it anymore. For the past two weeks she has been haunted by her false memories time and time again. Constantly questioning what was even real, if anything she felt was real.

The old woman makes her way over and places a gentle, almost motherly-like touch to her cheek. It makes Ava want to pull away in disgust, but she no longer has the emotional stable mind to fight back against the woman’s mind games anymore. She is so tired, so tired of fighting, so tired of doubting, she just wants to escape into the darkness and sleep.

“Of course, I’ve tried that my dear. You remember trying to fight so hard against my other sweet girls, right? You put up quite a fight for being an outdated clone, I give you my respect my sweets. But nobody can fight against being sedated” The sly mocking smirk graces her thin lips once against. “I don’t know why you’re so different from the others. Even false memories should easily be erased” Avalynn pulls away slightly. “Your brainwaves show no differences between that and the many other clones I’ve created in the past, or present” She shakes her head in frustration. “You do make a fascinating subject to study though, my sweet girl” She smiles again. “I’ve tried putting in more false memories to see if that would change your brain waves or behavior, but everything I come up with comes up empty handed. What makes you so special?”

Ava can’t answer her, this isn’t the first time the scientist has questioned the agent. How is Ava supposed to know why she is so different? How is she even supposed to cope that she isn’t even human?

“Well, whatever the case maybe. I certainly can’t kill you. You’re far too interesting to study and experiment on. Maybe a few more shock treatments will help clear that interesting mind of yours” Ava knows this won’t work, she’s certain Avalynn knows too, but the scientist is mad. “If that doesn’t work, I’ll just poke around some more in that beautiful brain of yours, naturally you’ll be kept fully conscious. I need to know what you’re feeling after all, for research purposes. You understand, don’t you my sweet favorite girl” Avalynn places both hands onto Ava’s cheeks, forcing the tired agent to look into her mischievous cold eyes. The scientist places a gentle kiss to her forehead, Ava doesn’t fight back. She knows fighting back will only anger the mad scientist. “I’ll have my girls come get you prepped for treatment then, don’t worry my sweet. We’ll figure out what makes you so special, together” And with that, Avalynn leaves Ava alone in her hellish prison. She closes her eyes for a moment and tries to think of a better place.

She goes back to the time where she and Sara fought together during the Vikings mission. She finds her mind traveling back to that time many times, since being trapped in this nightmare. It’s the few memories she feels confident that are real. She doubts anyone could ever built up a false memory of a character like Sara Lance. Ava knows nobody will save her, she knows this mad woman will drive into insanity to the point where she can’t be saved, but she can’t let go of the memories she’s made with Sara and the Legends. Despite the pain of knowing how much they hate her and probably aren’t even aware or care if she’s missing. She won’t forget the feeling of finally letting lose and enjoying the job she loved so much. She feels the tears falling down her cheeks the moment she hears the clones coming into her cell, she would never get to enjoy being free like that again.

**To Be Continued!**

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sara finds out that Ava has been missing, and she is not happy with Director, Bennett.

**Irreplaceable**

**Another chapter up early! I’m on a roll you guys! I can’t believe it, already a 100 kudos, you guys are just the best! Thank you for the continuing awesome support. I love the comments as well, hearing from you all and just talking about these two lovely ladies. As always, keep sharing your thoughts and love!**

**Chapter 4**

For the past week Sara has been feeling anxious and she can’t understand why, she knows something is wrong, the assassin has always trusted her gut feeling. However; the problem with a gut feeling, is that it never gives you a hint to what’s making you so anxious. It’s been two weeks since she last seen the agent, who apparently decided to take time off from work. While normally for any other person in the world, this wouldn’t seem out of the ordinary. But with someone like Ava, something didn’t sit right with Sara. Naturally; she should be happy, as annoying and useless as Gary is, at least the team finally has more leg room to breathe without an agent barking at them for every little mistake. Of course, the rest of the team has been loving the freedom. Gary isn’t really one to be taken seriously when trying to keep the Legends in line, it’s been easy to get Gary to go along with their plans on missions.

While the new-found freedom has been great for Sara and her team, she knows the agent is supposed to be returning to work today. Gary explained that the agent had requested two weeks of time off, as her vacation days have been piling up. However; the day is nearly over and she hasn’t heard a single word from the agent. She expected Ava to call her and warn her that she’d be returning to keep her in line, checking in to see if she’s been slacking off these past two weeks while she was away, but not a single word has come through to her and she hates that it was bugging her. She hates to admit it, but the captain has secretly been missing the bantering back and forth between herself and the agent.

“Gideon”

_“Yes, Captain”_

“Call agent Sharpe” The captain orders from her office as she leans back against her desk, arms folded over her chest.

 _“Calling agent Sharpe”_ Only seconds pass when Gideon responds. _“I apologize captain, the calls keep going straight to voicemail”_

Sara frowns, Ava was always known to answer her phone calls, no matter the time or place she was in. Even if on vacation, Sara has no doubt the agent would answer any phone call due to the nature of her job. “Gideon, call Director, Bennett”

It takes only seconds to find Bennett on Sara’s screen, not at all surprised to see him still at his office this late. “Captain, Lance”

“Director, just calling in to see if Ava has made it home safely from her vacation” She tries to sound casual and not at all worried, showing her tough exterior front.

“I’m sure Ava is home sound asleep at this hour”

“Even asleep, you know the agent will wake up to any phone call. She isn’t answering, somethings up”

“You’re overreacting captain, I assure”

Sara narrows her eyes, though Bennett is his usual distant attitude self, she can read most people like a book. After all, it was part of her training to always know if someone was lying to her, and the director is lying. “What aren’t you telling me, director? If you don’t tell me now, don’t think my team and I won’t find the answers eventually”

The director sighs tiredly, looking defeated. Tough Sara can see it as an act. “The truth is, agent Sharpe has been missing for a week now”

This gets Sara to move off her desk instantly. She is furious. “What!?” Her arms fall to her side as she steps closer the screen. “What do you mean missing for a week, why the hell didn’t you tell us from the moment she went missing? Why lie and say she’s been on vacation for the past two weeks?!” Anger builds up within the former assassin as her intense blue eyes gaze into the director’s.

“Because captain, we didn’t need you risking all of time for one agent. Agents going missing in the field is a common occurrence” He replies casually.

“So what; after all agent Sharpe has done for the Time Bureau she’s just another throw away agent. Never mind that she could be in trouble or hurt; she goes missing, so she’s on her own?” Sara growls the last of her words.

“We did have a team search for her, but after a week or more, the missing agent in action is presumed dead. I’m sorry Captain, Lance. But I can’t waste anymore agents or resources over one agent. As a leader; you should understand, this is for benefit of the greater good. Instead of wasting time searching for most likely a dead agent, we could be doing our jobs and keeping time safe. Something a great agent like Sharpe would understand herself”

Sara walks over to the front of her desk and slams her palms hard as she looks up with a new found deep hatred towards the director. “As a leader, it is my job and responsibility to keep my team alive and make sure they all come back home safely! I do not abandon any member no matter how much time has passed! You’re nothing but a damn traitor to your people if you see them so easily replaceable like that. I don’t give a damn about your fucking rules, never have. Since your team can’t be bothered to rescue their own, my team will do whatever it takes to find Ava. Give me all the information you have on Ava about her disappearance”

“Afraid I cannot allow this, captain. You will not waste the resource of our time ship to rescue a dead agent….”

“ **AVA IS NOT DEAD!”** Sara refuses to believe this, she refuses to believe a stubborn agent like Ava to be dead, until she sees a body, Ava is still out there, somewhere. And Sara be damned before she let anyone try and stop her from finding out the truth. “Do not test my patience director. Need I remind you, I’m a highly trained assassin. There are about 20 different ways I could kill you without leaving so much as a hint of evidence behind. Hell; I could make it so you simply went missing, want to see how quickly your own agents give up on searching for you and presume you’re dead?” Sara’s voice is cold and void of any emotion. She wants the director to fear her, she wants him to fear his own mortality, this is something that Sara thrives at, reminding people just how vulnerable they truly are. Knowing the director is one who is used to having power over people, and bringing him down back to the level of an ordinary human, made Sara’s bloodlust sing from the past of the destruction she knows she’s capable of.

Sara easily notices that the director stiffens for a split moment under her threat, she can practically hear his thoughts turning for a quick response. It doesn’t take long. “You will be placed under arrest if you decide to peruse this, captain” He warns, though Sara could hear the slight fear in the bravado tone.

She just smirks. “I like to see you try and catch my team, director. Are you sure you want to waste the time and resources?”

“You won’t find her, captain. You’ll be wasting your time; do you really think agent Sharpe would want this?”

“Ava can yell at me all she wants, after we found her. Are you going to give me your information, or not? Director?”

“Captain, I will advise you one last time. Do not continue to peruse this” He orders.

“Your advice has been heard, and ignored”

“Then I will have no choice but to arrest you and your team” With that said and done, the director ends the call.

Ava grabs one of her many knives and throws it at the wall in frustration. “Damn it, he’s hiding something! Gideon, call Zari to my office. I need her hacking skills”

_“Of course, captain”_

In her head, Sara is kicking herself. She should have known something was off when Ava requested not just a few days off, but two whole weeks! Maybe part of her didn’t care at the time because she was enjoying herself with her new-found freedom. She had finally gotten an easily, while mildly annoying agent to put up with, just like she had planned to request originally. But if something bad has happened to Ava just because she ignored her gut this past week, she isn’t sure she’ll be able to forgive herself. She isn’t sure she won’t be able to stop herself from beating the shit out of the director for not having warned her about Ava going missing, how dare he lie to her! Whatever happens from here on out, Sara won’t stop searching.

**To Be Continued!**

 

 

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sara knows Bennett is hiding something from her, but before she can get some answers, someone tries to communicate with her.

**Irreplaceable**

**I know this chapter is short, but lots of going on the next chapter and it’s going to be pretty long. I needed to divide this up some. Once again, thank you all for your amazing support. I can’t wait to hear your thoughts.**

**More angst and drama!**

**Chapter 5**

Another week has past and Sara has come up with little to nothing on Ava’s whereabouts. It doesn’t help that she and her team have had to constantly take off anytime they came close to finding a clue because of Bennett and the Time Bureau agents coming after them. Losing them was easy enough for a captain like Sara, but it was slowing her down and she was becoming more and more restless as time went on. She needed another strategy. Sara had Zari hack into Ava’s personal data, but that didn’t give her any helpful tips. If she wanted more information fast, she was going to have to walk right into the belly of the beast that is trying so hard to keep her from finding Ava in the first place. If Bennett is so concerned about wasting time and recourses, why hasn’t he given up on the chase for her yet? He knows she’s no true threat time, she just wants to know what happened to Ava.

As a light bulb suddenly goes off in her in her head she punches the warn out punching bag so hard it nearly comes loose from the ceiling. “Damn it! How did I not think of this first thing?” Sara quickly marches out of the training room and makes her way to the Bridge. “Gideon, have the team meet me in the Bridge” she orders.

“ _Affirmative, captain. All members of the Legends are required to meet in the Bridge room, now”_

When Sara arrives, she sees Zari coming in first with Amaya right behind her. “What’s up, captain?” The hacker questions curiously.

“Where going to the Time Bureau” She announces.

“Aren’t they the ones we’ve been trying to keep away from for this past week?” Ray enters as he hears the announcement. Mick and Nate are the last to join the crew just seconds later.

“What gives, why go to the enemy?” Nate questions.

“To kick some ass?” Mick replies, hope evident in his voice.

Sara smirks over at her teammate. “If we have to. Look, Bennett is obviously hiding something from us. Something that is most-likely crucial to Ava’s disappearance” The former assassin places her hands on her hips. “Why else would a man who so damn concerned about wasting time and agents, but uses all that on chasing after one team looking for a missing agent? It’s not like they pay us, we’re doing this on our free time. Sure, they might be doing this just to have our ship” Sara shakes her head. “And we may have broken their precious rules time and time again, but something just doesn’t feel right. Why is Bennett so damn adamant about keeping us from finding Ava?” She looks over at each team, studying them carefully. Sara can see their minds turning and she waits to see who will catch on quickly first.

Zari frowns. “You think Bennett might have something to do with Ava going missing?”

The captain isn’t at all surprise that Zari is the first to figure it out. “Exactly”

“But why? Wasn’t Ava one of their best agents?” Amaya questions her captain.

“Probably the best; Ava mentioned once, that it was her goal to become director someday. Maybe dear old director didn’t like that idea”

“Well; it’s not like Bennett expected to be the director forever, right? Don’t they have retirement plans and all that at the Time Bureau?” Ray asks.

“I don’t know, but I just wanted to warn you all, I’m going in no matter what to get some damn answers from Bennett. You all don’t have to…”

“If you think for one second we aren’t going with you captain, then you don’t know your team very well” Nate is quick to stop his captain from continuing on with her speech.

“That’s right, we’re all worried about Ava” Amaya agrees.

Sara smiles. “Are you sure, we’re going into the pit of lions, basically”

“We’re in if you’re, captain” Ray replies, confidence in his voice.

Sara looks on at her team as heart is filled with pride. Just a couple of years ago, if anyone had come up to Sara and told her she would be some badass captain leading a loyal crew, she’d had thought the person crazy and probably allowed her bloodlust to take over and just kill them. But now, looking at her team, she can see just how far she’s come in life as a person. She still fucks up, just as she’s done with Ava, but she plans to make up for it tenfold. Sara may not be the best when it comes to words; however, actions are her strong suit. “Alright then team, we’ve got an agent to find”

It doesn’t take long to pilot a time ship to the Time Bureau. But just as Sara lands the ship, something strange happens. She hears a voice, it’s sounds so familiar. The words are unclear and muffled by whimpers and makes Sara feel a cold numbness she’s never felt before. What the hell is happening to her??

“Sara, Sara!” She hears her teammate calling her, but she’s feels paralyzed in her seat as the whimpering sound haunts her. The sound is trying to call-out, say something, and the former assassin is straining to hear.

“Captain!” She feels herself being shaken and blinks away the darkness that had somehow consumed her. “Captain, you alright? You’ve been out of it for a good two minutes, we kept trying to get you back” Nate frowns. He has never seen Sara so distant and empty like that, it was like she wasn’t even really staring at them.

“Two minutes?” Sara’s voice feels numb, as if she had been the one crying in her head. She feels confused and a bit disoriented.

Every looks at their captain in concern, even Mick had started getting worried when his captain wasn’t responding to them. It wasn’t like her at all.

“What happened, it was like you were in a trance?” Amaya decides to try and get some answers.

“It was kind of freaky” Zari comments.

Sara shakes her head to clear her thoughts for a moment. “I don’t know. I found myself in darkness, I couldn’t move. I could hear someone though, it was like they were trying to say something but it was muffled up in cries and whimpering, like they were in agony” Sara shivers at the numb coldness she remembers feeling during the trance.

“Do you think it could be Ava, trying to communicate somehow?”

Sara gives a confused gaze over at Amaya. “How could that even be possible?”

“Well, it could be her spirit?” Zari says carefully.

“Ava is not dead!” Sara quickly snaps, a little harsher than intended. It wasn’t right to take out her frustration on Zari. She sighs tiredly. “Sorry, I just. She isn’t dead”

“Alright, maybe it’s not her spirit. Maybe she’s communicating through some kind of magic?” Ray suggested.

“Wouldn’t be the first time with this group” Nate shrugs it off, like it’s just another Tuesday for the team.

“If it is Ava, we need to get some answers and we need them now” Sara is finally over the shakiness from her strange experience as she hops off her seat, landing gracefully onto her feet.

“Time for some ass kicking?” Mick smirks.

“Only if we need to, I want in and out as quick as we can. I don’t know how much more time Ava has”

With that said, the team follows their captain off the ship. Sara has Gideon use the invisible cloaking device and the Legends make their way into the Time Bureau, strolling in as if they weren’t technically on the run from them.

**To Be Continued**


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bennett finally get what he deserves.

**Irreplaceable**

**Sorry about the late update guys. I’m in the last couple of weeks for the summer semester, so things are getting stressful. But I decided to take a much-needed break and get some writing in. Anyways, please keep sharing your thoughts and love. I love talking with you guys.**

**Warning! There are some torture scenes in this chapter. This is Sara Lance, we’re taking about. In a pissed off Sara is never good.**

“What is the meaning of this!?” Bennett looks up from his desk as his door is blasted open with Mick’s gun.

“What; I thought we were playing a game of tag for the past week, director?” Sara uses her snarky attitude, her arms crossed over her chest, and eyes narrowed at her prey.

“Agents!”

“Oh, I don’t think anyone will be coming to help you any time soon” Zari smirks. She tosses a little grey ball up and down. “Everyone is currently taking a nap, thanks to this epic knock-out gas” Zari glances at the grey ball in her hand. “All you have to do is press this button on top, and within a seconds, the knock-out gas comes out from this little ball. Small it maybe, but it packs a powerful punch” She explains proudly at her toy.

“What do you want?” He narrows his dark eyes, doing his best to be just as intimidating as Sara.

“We want answers, and I don’t have time to mess around, director. At this point, I don’t give a damn about your rules. You’re under mine now” Sara walks over to his desk and rounds about to him, leaning in close. “I know about 100 different ways to make you scream and beg for your life” She notices him move his hand for something, but she is quick as she whips out her knife from her back pocket and has the knife just mere inches from his throat. She has to give him credit though, the director doesn’t even flinch under her intense gaze.

“Do you plan to kill me, Captain Lance?” There isn’t a hint of fear in his voice and this agitates Sara.

“Believe me director, nothing would give more pleasure. But I need information, tell me everything you know about what happen to Ava” He remains silent, a good minute passes and Sara’s patience is gone. She grabs his right hand and with quick speed, while keeping her knife at his throat, she bends back his middle finger. She enjoys the bone cracking sound just before his piercing cry fills the room. One thing is for certain, it doesn’t matter how tough you’re, broken bones are a bitch. “Tell me where Ava is!” The captain demands.

“I don’t know!”

“Liar!” Sara breaks another finger, she ignores the cry. The team just watches on in silence. Amaya probably hates this method the most out of the entire team, but the past week has been stressful on all of them. She is growing anxious for her their friend’s safety. And although Amaya and Ava never really spoke much, she did respect the agent. And while Sara tries to hide it, she and Zari have noticed that Sara isn’t being completely honest with her feelings towards Ava. If she had truly hated Ava like she claimed weeks ago, she wouldn’t be risking her freedom, maybe her life, by torturing a powerful man for answers on what happened to Ava. “You’ve been on our asses for a week, anytime we came close to finding out what happened to Ava! For someone who hates wasting time and recourses, you’ve been doing a lot of that on me and my team. But you won’t take the time to find a loyal agent” Sara growls, she breaks a third finger, this time the pinky.

“She isn’t coming back, she’s most likely dead by now” Bennett finally screams out the last part.

Sara wants more information, and she will do whatever it takes, cross whatever line she must, to find Ava. The captain leans even closer to the heavy breathing director, so close to his ear her lips nearly touch the skin. “If Ava dies, you die” She then lets the darkness within her take over for a minute and literally bites down hard on his left ear.

Amaya and even Ray have to turn away, suddenly feeling squeamish as another cry of agony fills the room.

“What happened to Ava, director?” Sara leans back, some. Still keeping the knife at his throat.

He glares at her and smirks. “Is that all you got?”

Wrong answer. Tired of playing games, Sara uses the knife and jams onto the top of his right knees. She makes sure not to hit any important arteries so that he doesn’t bleed out on this too quickly. She won’t let him die, not yet.

“What’ll it be director? At this point, if you’re not going to give us answers, then I really don’t care if you die” Sara hopes he doesn’t see her bluff, she makes certain her voice is cold and empty of any sympathy or emotion. Ignoring his pitiful whimper, he is no more powerful than any ordinary human now. He can’t hide behind his superior rules for protection anymore. Not when Sara Lance doesn’t give a damn about rules.

“2213!” He gasps out, trying to block out the pain.

Zari frowns. “The future?”

“What is in 2213?” Sara continues her interrogation. When he doesn’t answer right away, she decides to break another finger, the thumb this time. “Only finger left. I still have five more to go on your other hand though, director”

“The clones took her” His voice cracks as he bites back another whimper.

“Clones?” Amaya questions.

“Ava isn’t a human like you and me. You’re risking your life for a damn clone” The director taunts, despite his pain.

Sara’s eyes become void. “What do you mean she isn’t human?”

“Ava is one of millions. Rip would use her as a disposable agent, she’s been replaced 11 times over, the Ava you’ve come to know is the 12th clone Rip stole from 2213. Of course, Ava didn’t know, she actually believes she’s human because of false memories planted into her by Rip. Her inventor has been on the hunt for her, since she was stolen, I got in contact with them shortly after Rip went missing. I just needed an excuse to finally rid myself of that damn clone” He shakes his head. “She is completely unnatural and doesn’t deserve the same human rights and treatment as my agents have. If she dies, what does it matter? Her feelings are all manufactured, her words mean nothing, because she isn’t human, they are not her real thoughts or feelings. You have no idea how hard is to work with someone who pretends to look up to you, pretends to work as hard as any agent ever could, none of it was real!” He practically yells out his frustration. “Rip kept Ava’s origins out of my grasp for years, then I recently find out that the Ava I originally knew died 11 times over without my knowledge! Once I knew the truth, I couldn’t look at Ava the same. Nothing she says matt……”

Before he can finish that last sentence, Sara punches him hard in the face. “Clone or not, Ava is as real as my feelings are towards her. She a damn good agent, probably the best in this entire damn agency. She’s a strong and stubborn woman, but also brave and loyal as hell. You betrayed her loyalty to you, and nothing pisses me off more than a spineless traitor. So what if Ava is a clone, who cares where the fuck she came from! All that matters is who she is now, Ava and I might not always get along, but she’s always had my back when it matters the most. And now I finally have the chance to do the same for her! Tell me about this inventor, what have they done with Ava?”

“The inventor is a woman name Avalynn. She’s in her mid-50s; she’s the original Ava, the human version. She originally created the Ava’s to end child labor in other countries around the world; however, when that was establish, she claims she became obsessed with her research. She was able to make it so that Ava’s could be used as spare organ, but that wasn’t enough. She soon had so every human could have their own personal Ava to make their lives easier. She created the perfect obedient woman. But, she never thought one of her clones would be able to gain emotions or even free will so similar to humans. Avalynn quickly became invested in having the Ava you know, once I explained to her how Ava acted around other humans. She said she wants to try and erase the false memories to see if it has any effect on Ava’s current emotions and behavior towards humans, do more research and experiment on her. By now, the Ava you know is probably long gone, most like just another replaceable clone”

“Tell me where to find the inventor!” Sara growls dangerously as she quickly and swiftly pulls the knife out from his knees. He screams out in pure horror. It was music to Sara’s ears. She was tired of his hateful tone ranting on. Now that she knows what’s happening to Ave, she doesn’t have a minute to spare wasting on his rants about the woman she is trying to save.

“Ava Corporation” He says in between heavy breaths.

Sara nods, she pulls out a cloth from the other side of her back pocket and wipes the blood clean. “Alright team, we have an agent to rescue” She turns to her team, but listens carefully for any movement from the director in case he tries something.

Amaya frowns. “What about the director?”

“We could just leave him” Mick states.

“Tempting as that maybe, but one of us should at least bring him to infirmary, any volunteers?” Sara questions her team. Nobody is quick to raise their hands.

Amaya sighs. “I guess I’ll do it”

Sara smirks playfully at the annoyed Amaya. The captain knew if anyone would take care of the fallen director, it would be the ever-merciful Amaya.

“Alright; everyone else, back to the ship. Once Amaya returns, we’ll head off” Sara swirls around to face the suffering Bennett as he kept pressure on his knee with his one good hand, and the multiple broken fingered hand on-top. “If you try anything on my team-mate, I won’t hesitate to kill you and believe me director. It won’t be quick and painless” The threat is very real and dangerous, like a predator ready to pounce in any split second.

The director just nods and grumbles. “You won’t get away with this Lance”

She shrugs. “A girl can try” She smirks a her snarky smile before taking off, with the team behind her. Sara had no doubt Amaya could handle herself if the injured director tried anything, and the team would be far if she needed back up. Of course, it was just under ten minutes when Amaya finally returns to the ship. Sara notices the frustrated look and sees Amaya holding her right hand protectively “What gives? Did he….” She points the obvious injured hand.

“He wouldn’t stop going on and on about how stupid we are for risking our life and possibly time for some clone. I may have punched him in the face a few too many times” Amaya shakes her head, cutting Sara off, assuring her that the agitated hand isn’t from Bennett trying to attack her.

Zari comes over to the ladies. “Damn it, I can’t believe I missed the chance to see a pissed off Amaya!” The hacker whines. “Come on, let’s get you to the medical bay”

Sara smiles proudly, how did she get so lucky to have such an awesome team? She honestly didn’t deserve with how she used to be as a person. “Once you get back, we’re all heading to 2213”

“Finally, some ass kicking!” Mick triumphs.

“Must you always want the violence?” Nate shakes his head.

“Maybe a simple please is all the inventor needs?” Ray says hopefully.

“Violence is more fun” Mick pipes in.

“We’ll do whatever is necessary to get our Ava back!” Sara promises to her team, and they look on at her with pride. Knowing that if either one of them had been taken away, their captain would always come for them, just as they would for each other, just as they are doing for Ava.

**To Be Continued**


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ava fears that Avalynn is coming close to breaking her mind completely, but things take a sudden turn.

**Hey everyone; I’m back! Finally done with school for a bit, had to take care of some family time as well. But now I got me some writing time to look forward to! This chapter is short because we are finally getting to the big rescue! And once that is said and done, we can finally get into the slow romance build up I know you all want. Next chapter our girls will finally reunite, I promise it’ll be worth this wait. Keep on supporting the story and sharing your thoughts please! You all are my inspiration to keep this story alive and thriving.**

Everything hurts; she isn’t sure how many times she begged Avalynn to just end her life, she’s lost count now. But she knew that mad-woman would not let her slip into a peaceful slumber so easily. Her head has been aching since the first time her creator decided to explore into her memories, Ava felt more violated than she’d ever thought she experience in her lifetime. Currently; Ava is in her prison room, laying on the hard bed as she stares at the white dull ceiling. She feels weaker than she’s ever felt in her life, so tired but every time she tries to sleep she just feels the agony of being experimented on. Still; she is proud of herself that no matter what the genius scientist tries, the mad-woman has yet to take her memories from her. She may just be a replaceable clone to everyone, but her mind is her own! Sure; her memories aren’t all completely real, but she knows for certain the ones with Sara and Legends are her own memories, nobody will take them from her, she won’t die as a mindless obedient clone.

She hears the familiar ‘swoosh’ sound, of the prisoner door opening and doesn’t even need to look to know whose entered into her never ending hell. “Time for some mother-daughter time my sweet” The sweet sickening tone taunts her once more.

“Go to hell” Ava says, though there is no longer any bite left in her, she is drained and tired.

Avalynn just tsk. “Now sweet, is that anyway to talk to your mother. Must I really force your sisters to drag you yet again? That is very selfish of you, but you’re still just a child” She loves to remind Ava just how truly young she is, taunting her that the only real memories that are her own, are what’s happened within the past few years.

Ava wants to cry, but she doesn’t. “Please, just one day. One day, leave me alone?” How pathetic, to have to beg was something Ava never allowed herself to do before this madness. She doubts Sara would even be able to recognize this shell of form she’s become if she were to see her now. Did Sara even think about her anymore, did anyone even think about her anymore?

“Oh; I wish I could my dear, I truly do. But, there is just so much to learn from you. Now then, must I call your sisters?”

Ava sighs, she didn’t see the point in fighting anymore, the only way to escape this woman’s torture would be through death, and she was too much of a coward to take her own life. Not that she was much of a religious person before she found out she was clone, she now questions if there is anything for her once death takes her, because now she is no longer a human with a soul, she just a clone. “Don’t bother” Ava sits herself up and gazes into the taunting matching eyes she grown to hate. Due to the drugs constantly being forced into her system, she is no longer forced to wear chains while in her prison room. She slowly stands herself up but catches herself as a wave of light headiness hits her. She places a hand against her head in hopes of stopping the painful pounding.

A wolfish smile appears upon Avalynn’s lips. “Oh, more headaches my sweet girl? Don’t worry about those pesky things, I’ll just open that head up of yours anyway, I’m sure that’ll help” The scientist turns to make her way out of the prison and uses a ID card to open from within the prison to re-open the door. Ava follows her, both hands now on her pounding migraines, these were no longer just annoying headaches. It scares her how fast they go from headaches to migraines now. She’s certain these are side effects from being constantly experimented on. She isn’t sure how much more her mind can take this before completely breaking.

When they get to the familiar white room she is instantly dragged by two clones and placed onto the surgical table. She can feel her heart pounding, her mind racing, it doesn’t matter how many times she tries to mentally prepare herself for the pain that is to come, she is never completely ready.

“Don’t worry my sweets, no matter how long this takes, we’ll find what makes you so special” She promises once again.

Avalynn makes her way around to Ava’s head just after the clones finished strapping her down nice and tight. She grabs her tools and starts slicing her head open. If she were human, she’d be bleeding uncontrollably, everywhere. But her head is more robotic than human, however; she feels the same pain as any human would and can’t hold back the haunting scream. She feels every poke inside her brain, she feels every forced false memory trying to take over, she feels every little shock treatment thrown at her, she feels the stinging tears flowing down her cheeks as she constantly tries to resist the another agonizing scream until her throat goes numb with pain. She even begs for Avalynn to just kill her many times over as always, but Avalynn ignores her please. She always does.

Hours pass when Ava can no longer scream, once again her throat aching, reminding her that this is truly hell. She can feel that Avalynn is losing her patience for the day as she has once again failed to erase the memories that truly matter to Ava. What she doesn’t tell the mad-woman is she’s been starting to feel missing pieces to her childhood, just a few years here and there, but if she catches on, Ava fears the woman will realize she is not far from figuring out what will truly break her. She feels the scientist finally sewing her head back up into place, and due to the technology, no scars are ever left on her forehead. No visible scars; no, the scars Ava wears are forever burned into her mind. “Ava26, Ava25; return her to her cell for now. My daughter disappoints me once again; she is a stubborn child” Avalynn shakes her head in frustration. She was certain she had found that right area of the brain to make her mind controllable once again, but once again she fails as a scientist.

Before the clones can begin to unstrap Ava; alarms fill the entire building, beeping loudly as a voice can be hear through loud intercoms. “INTRUDER ALERT, INTRUDER ALERT!” It repeats again, and again.

Avalynn frowns. “What’s going on?” She demands, turning to her Ava clones for answers. But they look just as confused and stunned as their creator. Somebody who isn’t welcome has broken into Avalynn’s lab. This alarm would only go off, should someone without the proper approvals came to the top floor of the Ava Corporation. “Ava26, find your sisters, as many of them as you can round up and find the intruders. Kill them on sight. Ava25, take Ava back to her cell”

“That won’t be necessary”

**To Be Continued!**

 

 


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Legends to the rescue!

**Irreplaceable**

**The Big Rescue and The Big Reunion is finally here! Some shit goes down you guys, and poor Ava will have lots of healing to get through before she’s back to her former self. Thank you for continuing to support this story. As always; please share your thoughts and love!**

Her voice sounded like a dream, it had to be a dream, there is no doubt in Ava’s mind Sara had long forgotten her, but Lance was never shy about proving her wrong.

“Alright; crazy old bat, we’re here for our Ava” Sara all but demands as she points her favorite staff towards her enemy. While her team had various types of guns. Sure; Sara liked guns, but she liked getting close and personal when fighting her an enemy even more. It was a rush really.

Avalynn isn’t intimidated just yet as she steps in front of the strapped Ava; shielding her view from the captain. “You dare try and steal my daughter?”

“Sara” Her voice is hoarse from all the screaming, it aches to even talk, but she needs to see Sara.

“I’m here Ava, we all are. We are taking you back” The captain vows, Sara hates how weak and tired the agent sounds. It isn’t anything she used to from the stubborn and strong woman Sara has come to know.

“Can’t you see that you’re the bad guys here!?” Avalynn huffs. “You constantly steal from me, and when I finally get my most unique piece of work, you try and steal it again!?”

“Ava is not an it” Zari quickly defends their companion.

“She is AVA Corporation Property; therefore, my property” The scientist argues. “But no worries; you won’t be fighting me” A sly smile graces Avalynn’s old features. Before Sara could try and say anything, she and her team were soon surrounded by Ava clones from behind, blocking their chance of escape. The two clones with Avalynn, take a protective stance in front of their creator. “Now then my dears, protect your mother, even it means death” She smirks proudly.

“Affirmative” They respond in their robotic-like tone. The clones behind the Legends also respond in union at Avalynn’s command. Sara narrows her eyes as she watches the old woman move closer to the strapped Ava, who was trying to get a view of Sara, but not having much luck. Ava hated feeling so damn helpless. She wanted to help fight, she wanted to escape this hell, she wanted to be with Sara.

“Time for some ass kicking” Mick smirks as he makes the first shot at a clone behind them. Everyone starts fighting with either their guns, or powers, taking on an army of clones. Sara heads for the two guarding the mad-scientist.

Meanwhile; Avalynn makes a step closer to Ava, Ava doesn’t like the cocky smile she wears. “Time to take you away from here my sweets; it’s too dangerous for a special clone like you” Suddenly, Ava feels Avalynn rolling the surgical table to other side of the room. No! She can’t let this woman take her, she can’t go through this anymore, she can’t lose Sara. Not again. Even if Sara will always have some dislike towards her, she wants to try, to try and make things up from before. To apologize for wrecking their last mission together and ruining what could have been a chance to strengthen their friendship. But she can’t stop the woman.

Sara notices Avalynn taking Ava away as she ducks and Ava26 misses a punch to her face. She frowns as the woman seems to be punching some kind of code into a keypad on the wall; Sara manages to strike Ava25 down with her staff, but not for long, just as she sees a hidden door swoop upwards within the white wall.

“Sara” The voice calls out weakly.

“Move it! I don’t have time to play with you fakes” Sara growls. She uses her staff to lift herself slightly off the ground and double kicks the two clones blocking her chance to chase after Ava, and easily knocks them out cold after hitting both in the gut with her staff. “Get back here, bitch!” But before Sara can try and help Ava, she is blocked by more clones, and the exist vanishes.

“Now then my sweets” Avalynn smiles as she unstraps the trapped Ava. “I know you’re in far too weak of state to even try to fight me, if you behave you can remain unstrapped while we transport you to another AVA Corporation.

Ava’s heart sinks to her stomach at the thought of their being more than one facility like this in the maddening world. Now was her only chance to break free, despite how true Avalynn’s words were about being weak, she has to try! Sara and the Legends were fighting their hardest to get save her, she can’t just sit on the sidelines and wait for them, that was never her style. This woman no longer has power over her mind anymore, she had given up thinking nobody cared what truly happened to her, thinking everyone thought she just died on a mission. She had truly believed she’d never see a familiar warm face again, but as Sara likes to constantly prove her wrong, she now has something worth fighting for. She has people fighting for her, she can’t let them down, not now.

Ava let’s Avalynn help her sit up, it was in this moment she could feel how truly weak she felt, just sitting up alone made her bones ache. It’s been a few days since she last ate, at least a week since she’s slept more than two hours, and that was only because her body was exhausted and faded into sleep on its own accord. But even those two hours were plagued with nightmares. Fighting wasn’t going to be easy in this state, she’s certain she’s lost weight during her stay here, not that she weighed much to begin with. Ava shakes her head to try and clear the heavy pounding that always comes after the experiments.

“Can you stand my sweets?” She uses her fake-motherly tone that sickens Ava. But Ava plays along.

“I may need help” She answers, though it takes a great deal of effort for each word. Her throat aching from all the painful screaming and crying during the experiments. She can hear Sara and the others fighting hard in the room just beside them, it gives her the strength to do whatever it takes to give Sara more time.

Avalynn smiles. “Of course, anything for my favorite girl” Avalynn places a gentle arm around her waist and allows Ava to place an arm over her shoulder. The second she helps Ava stand is the second she strikes. Ava uses her free hand and aims for Avalynn’s eyes. She grabs the glasses and throws them far out of reach, then jabs to fingers at both her eyes, causing the stunned scientist to cry out from the sudden attack. “You brat!” She screams, allowing herself to fall to her knees as she covers her eyes to her hands in pain.

Losing her support of the woman, Ava manages to keep herself from falling, thanks to the surgical bed beside her.

“You ungrateful brat; hurting your own mother like this” Avalynn whimpers with an agitated growl as she rubs her eyes, trying to clear the wetness she felt, caused from the sudden strike to both her eyes.

“You’re not my mother. I may not know a whole lot about family, due to having fake memories” Ava takes a moment to catch her breath. Talking hurt so much she wanted to cry, but she has to get this out. “But; I do know, that real family, blood or not, don’t torture the ones they are supposed to love”

Avalynn manages to finally open her eyes and gaze upon the hateful matching eyes. She would not stand for her creation to betray her! The scientist is about to stand, but Ava is quick and tries to strike her face while she’s still down. However; the old woman surprises Ava as she grabs hold of her foot and lift it high enough, causing Ava to lose her balance and fall hard on her back. She gasps at the sudden contact to the floor and despite trying to fight it back, a whimper escapes her lips. “You dare think you can disobey your mother? Whether you like it or not, I created you; therefore, you belong to me and I have the right to do whatever I wish with you” Avalynn hovers over Ava like a predator about to pounce on its prey. “I can even turn you into my play thing if I wanted, it wouldn’t be the first time I’ve used a clone for pleasure” She taunts as she is now on-top of the fallen Ava, looking down at her.

“You’re insane!” Ava yells as she tries to escape the woman’s suddenly strong grasp. Avalynn held her arms just above her head and arranged herself so that Ava couldn’t kick her way out.

“Tell me dear, have you ever been kissed yet?”

Ava frowns at the strange question, but as she searchers her memories; she realizes the only time she’s ever kissed anyone were times before she was requited into the Time Bureau. Once she started working full-time for the; she put aside her attempts at a normal love life. Sure, she admittedly had no problem announcing she preferred women over men, but she hasn’t had a serious date since she started working as an agent, she just didn’t have the time, she was always so focused on work. Now she’s starting to realize that her first kiss; her first love, her first one night-stand during her college years, it was all lies, all false memories. She can barely remember how those experiences truly felt, sure she still had the memories, but the touch of those memories have been tampered with through these experiments.

Avalynn wears a wolfish smile as her eyes become filled with a haunting hungry that sends a chill down Ava’s spine. “Let a mother teach you how amazing kissing can be, my sweets”

Ava squirms, tries to fight back, but it’s futile, she’s just too weak and tired. The drugs have her nearly paralyzed and the fear takes over completely. Seconds later she feels warm rough lips on top of hers. It doesn’t take long for Ava to feel the older woman moving a hand up her shirt and grabbing at her right breast hard. The second Ava feels Avalynn’s tongue inside her mouth she bites down hard. Avalynn scream and quickly pulls her lips away. She digs her nails into Ava’s flesh, as she still has a grasp at her breast, causing Ava to whimper. “Selfish brat, mommy is trying to teach you something special”

“Looks like mommy is a psychotic bitch!”

Before Avalynn can even look to see who was interrupting her moment, she feels herself being thrown off Ava, hitting the wall to the side, hard. Before Avalynn can even try to sit up, she is surrounded by seriously pissed off Legends

“Ava!” After tossing the insane woman off the agent, Sara is quick to Ava’s aid. “Are you hurt?” She helps the agent sit up, only to be surprised as she finds arms quickly wrapped around her neck with Ava’s head buried within her neck. She can feel wet tears against her skin, along with a shaking agent in her arms. “Hey, it’s alright. It’s over now” Sara tries to sooth Ava, she has never seen the woman in such a defeated state before. It makes her hate herself even more for allowing so much time to pass without at least checking in on the woman, even if she had believed her to be on vacation. Never again! She’ll call the woman everyday if Ava ever thinks about another vacation trip on her own, even if it annoys the hell out of her, even if they are arguing, this will never happen again!

“Why?” Ava’s voice is soft and weak, it cracks even with just the one word. She doesn’t pull away as she tries to get out what she needs to. “Why come?” Is all she can manage through the tears.

Sara’s heart aches, did Ava truly think they would have let her stay in this hellish place forever? “What do you mean why? We would have been here sooner had we known you were missing, we thought you were on vacation” Sara explains.

Ava shakes her head, she finally pulls away slightly and Sara swears she’ll never forget how defeated and broken Ava looked in this moment. A memory that will surly haunt her nightmares. “You, you didn’t want me”

“Guys, sorry to interrupt. But; we really should get going, no telling how long the clones will be knocked out” Ray reminds Sara.

Sara sighs. She knew she and Ava were going to have to have a long talk after the chaos died down and they were away from 2213 for good. She doesn’t understand what Ava could even possibly mean by her comment, but she would find out.

“What about this mad-scientist?” Zari questions.

“She’s coming with us” Sara stands herself up. She offers a hand to Ava. There is a look of hesitation and doubt in Ava eyes; it only lasted for a second, but Sara noticed. She was a trained assassin after all, she notices the smallest of details. Just like how she noticed Ava’s usually strong grip was the weakest she’s ever felt, she has to do more of the work to help Ava stand to her feet, but she doesn’t mind.

“Take her with us, Sara; are you sure about this, what would we do with her?” Amaya frowns, unsure what her captain could be thinking.

“Well, she’s loves poking around in people’s memories, right? I have an A.I who can do the same to her, we’ll have her memories wiped clean and then release her. She won’t be any use to AVA Corporation after that; her career will be as good as dead. Ending an entire corporation may not be possible, especially if there are many AVA Corporations throughout this timeline, but we can at least end the mother of all Ava’s for good”

“You won’t get away with this, my people will hunt you down like dogs” Avalynn growls as she looks up at the Legends.

“She has a point?” Ray frowns.

“Can’t we just kill her?” Mick questions.

Sara shakes her head. “Believe me, it’s taking everything in me to keep my bloodlust in check and not end her miserable life now. No; she deserves to suffer and live a life as a failure. Mick” Ava doesn’t even need to finish her orders.

Mick grins and lifts up the old woman without much grace or care, holding her over his shoulder. She makes a squeak cry at suddenly being lifted. “Unhand me you animal!”

“Can we please leave this place?” Zari chirps in, she really didn’t want a another near death battle with clones anymore.

Sara turns to the silent Ava, who has been leaning onto Sara for support. Her body still felt sluggish and heavy. “Ready to leave this place, for good Aves?” Sara shows off that sarcastic proud smile Ava has missed so much. It almost didn’t feel real. She felt like any minute she would wake up in her cell, or back on the surgical table to another wave of pain. She wanted to believe it was real, that she was finally free from the never-ending pain, but the pounding in her head. She feels a wave of dizziness and closes her eyes for a moment. Had she not been leaning onto Sara for support, she’s certain she would have fallen over. Sara’s smile fades the moment she notices the look of discomfort wash over Ava’s features. “Ava?”

“Hurts, head” Ava whimpers softly into Sara.

“Do you think you can walk at all?” The captain questions gently. She knows the irritating intruder alarm can’t be helping with whatever is causing Ava’s head to hurt. Despite having taken out an army of clones, that doesn’t stop the alarm in anyway. Sara is certain another wave of clones will be arriving soon as backup, they needed to leave now if they wanted to escape this time period. Sara feels Ava shake her head, Sara turns to Nate.

“No worries, boss. I got her” Nate gladly comes over to help his captain and companion out. He hates seeing the usually strong Ava look so defeated. He hates that he and the team couldn’t have made it to her sooner, and he hates how he used find the agent annoying. He’d give anything to see the old bossy agent back, just so long as she wasn’t hurt, and she was happy again. With gentle care Sara helps Nate adjust the weakened Ava in his arms. She sees as Ava flinches at first during the process, but eventually allows her body to relax in Nate’s arms.

“Ready, captain?” Amaya herself, was more than ready to be done with this time zone, for good.

Sara nods. “Let’s get go”

“Unhand me, you damn animals!” Avalynn pounds at Mick’s back, but it didn’t hurt him in the slightest.

“Shut it, before I decide to cut that tongue of yours. Believe me, we can take away and retrieve whatever memories we want from you, with or without your ability to speak” Sara growls, Avalynn quickly shuts her mouth tight, but she wears the stubborn gaze at the captain, nothing but pure hatred. Good, Sara wanted this woman to hate her, she wanted this woman to give her a reason to kill her, if she tries anything, Sara will let her bloodlust take over without regret for once in her life. “Time to head home”

Home; did Ava even have a home of her own anymore? She would no long be able to return to work, not after everything that has transpired, once she’s all heal up, where would she go? She’s certain Sara and the crew wouldn’t want her to stay on the Waverider with them forever, they were barely starting to become friends before this madness. Sure; they came to rescue her, something she’ll forever be grateful for, but Sara was always one to risk herself for others, this doesn’t change the fact that the captain wanted a new agent to replace. She’s certain, had this ordeal not taken place, the two would have gone about their lives separately. Maybe Sara just felt obligated to save her because they worked together a few times, but she knows if she sticks around too long, Sara and Legends will grow irritated with her personality all over again. She doesn’t want that, she doesn’t want to be hated. She lets out a tiny sob that she is unable to hold back, not know Sara heard it as the former assassin ran beside Nate.

**To Be Continued!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ava is back; she and Sara have some things to talk about.

**You all have been such amazing supporters! We still have many more chapters to come, as this is a slow burn romance story. Don’t think our girls are over their journey just yet, lots of drama and fluff coming your way. As always, please keep sharing your thoughts and love! I love talking with you guys in the comment, I always do my best to respond to everyone.**

Ava hadn’t even realized she’d passed-out, but she isn’t surprised due to how weak she felt. Her body still feels heavy, she feels the familiar feeling of a cold table and instantly panics as she moves to quickly sit herself up. At first; she thinks she is back in her hell, back in the operating room where the crazy bitch is ready to experiment on her. But she soon hears a comforting voice that easily grabs her attention.

“Hey, hey; it’s ok, you’re safe now Aves” Sara places gentle hands on her shoulder. “Don’t push your body too much, Gideon managed to heal you and get all those drugs out of your system, but she said you’ll feel a bit sluggish for a couple of days before your body is back to normal and used to not being drugged up anymore” Sara explains calmly.

Ava blinks, clearing her vision, but allows Sara to guide back down to the medical bay bed. Once her vision is better focused she looks deep into those insanely blue eyes that she has missed more times than she cares to remember, since she had been taken away. “It wasn’t a dream” Her voice is still hoarse, but it doesn’t ache nearly as bad as before.

Sara nods. “You’re not in 2213 anymore, we’re back on the Waverider, in a timeless void for now. How do you feel?”

Ava sighs. “Tired” There was so much more she felt, so much more that was hard to explain in words, but she was just too drained to get all emotional about that today. She closes her eyes for a moment and is thankful to feel no pounding in her head.

“Do you want some water, food? Gideon said you are malnourished” Sara frowns, she can easily see that Ava has lost some weight, weight that she didn’t need to lose.

Ava nods, now that she is becoming more awake, she does feel the familiar aching hunger. “Please, I don’t want to lay down anymore” The agent slowly sits up and Sara moves in to help.

“Alright, I’ll help you to the Galley”  

“Sara” Ava’s voice is soft as the captain helped Ava to her feet. The woman goes still, patiently waiting for what is that Ava clearly wants to say. “Thank you, thank you for not leaving me behind” She feels Ava’s weak grasp over her shoulder tighten a little, clinging to her.

“Always Aves, I’m only sorry my team and I didn’t come sooner” Sara all but growls in frustration.

“You didn’t know”

“I should have! Damn it” Sara sighs, she can feel the dread washing over her, the talk she knows she wants to avoid a little longer, but she needs to get his off her chest. “Aves, I was actually extremely happy when I heard you were going to be gone for two weeks. At the time, I was still so mad at you for taking over the mission” Sara’s lips tighten for a moment as she thinks quietly on what else to say. How to apologize, she wasn’t good with apologies. But, Ava surprises her.

“I know” Her voice is filled with a sadness that crushes Sara.

The captain frowns, her eyes gazing into Ava’s. “You know?”

“I mean, I know I shouldn’t have taken over your mission like that. Of course; you were angry, I just, I was scared when we were captured, I didn’t know what they would do to us before our hangings, to you. You were so mouthy to them, they were so furious, and they were about to take you away in a separate room from us” Ava looks down at the floor, unable to look into those damn beautiful blue eyes without getting lost in them and losing her train of thought, now was not the time to gawk at the gorgeous captain who held her up with warm strong arms. “We were doomed to be hanged the next day, but I didn’t know what they had planned for you until then, I didn’t have any other choice. I know you can handle yourself in a fight, there is no doubt about that. You just took on an army of clones, but I guess at the time, I just, I was so mad that you kept putting yourself in unnecessary danger, I……” Ava’s eyes go wide when her throat starts to ache, her body begins to shake, and she goes into a sudden coughing fit.

“Ava!?” Sara quickly helps Ava to sit back up onto the medical bay bed and hooks her up to Gideon. “Gideon, what the hell is happening?” She rubs Ava’s back in hopes of easing down her coughing fit.

“Her heart rate is rising at a high level, I believe agent Sharp is experiencing a severe panic attack, captain.

“Ava, hey. It’s ok, you need to try and breathe for me ok. I’m not mad anymore, I was at the time yes, but I was being stubborn and butthurt that you were able to save us. If anything, I should have been thanking you, not pushing you away”

The coughing attack finally manages to disintegrate as Ava takes in slow and steady breaths, her heart slowly moving back to a steady beat. “Sorry, I just. I don’t want you to hate me” Ava chokes on an unwanted sob. She hates how emotional she is feeling right now, this isn’t how she usually is. But she just got Sara back, she’s so scared that she and Sara will start fighting over something stupid again, and the two will grow to hate each other. “I should go home, I can rest there”

The captain frowns, narrowing her gaze at the agent. “You will do no such thing! Look, Aves. I know I’ve been a bitch lately, I should have made some kind of contact with you when I thought you were on vacation. I have no doubt, that had you really been off enjoying yourself, even on vacation you would still answers your calls. I should have made sure you were ok, but I was just happy to have you off my back and complete control of my team again, I didn’t even think to check in on you. I was being selfish and a brat. The moment I realized you were missing Ava, my heart sunk. I felt like complete shit” Sara looks down at the floor in shame. Her fist roll up tightly at her sides. She’ll never forget the hatred and anger she felt towards Ava that day the mission ended. She’ll never forget how she wish she could take all those words back.

Ava manages to stand herself up and unhooks herself from Gideon, now that she had her panic attack under control. She places a gentle hand to Sara’s right cheek, and the former assassin instantly feels the warmth, along with the pull of Ava’s eyes had towards her own. “Sara, I don’t care about that anymore” She offers a small smile, though Sara can still see the tiredness in her eyes. “I just, I don’t want you to grow tired of me. Anytime we are together for too long, we start to aggravate one another. I don’t want it to come down to you truly hating me one day”

“That won’t happen” Sara quickly promises. “Sure, there might be times we’ll argue with one another. But that’s what friends do, right?”

Ava blinks and pulls her hand away, Sara frowns at herself for how she instantly misses the touch. “Friends?”

Sara rolls her eyes and smirks. “Well, I don’t take on an army of clones for just anyone you know”

Ava can’t help it, Sara’s smile though can at times annoy the agent. Right now, it was just contagious as she smiles back. “Guess you have a point there. I know we still have lots to talk about, but I could really go for a burger, and some fries, and maybe a drink”

Sara’s grin widens to the end of her cheeks. “I think we can whip something up” The captain holds her hand out to Ava and without hesitation, Ava gladly take the gentle hand into her own, allowing Sara to guide her.

While Ava still feels the sting of the words she heard that fateful day, she doesn’t want to bring up the past right now. They were finally in a good place again, she’s certain she and Sara will have more ups and down, but for now, she intends to keep those words buried in her memories. For the first time since meeting the captain, she truly feels like they can be friends and work as a real team once she’s back to her former self again. She doesn’t want to lose this new-found friendship with Sara, bringing up the past will just bring up bitter old feeling towards one another and Ava can’t let that happen.

**To Be Continued!**

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes; Sara will soon find out that Ava heard everything, most likely in the next chapter. What you all have been waiting for. :)


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We learn a little more from Avalynn about Ava's true origins.

**Hey everyone, I’m back! So sorry I haven’t updated this story in a while, I was kind of in a writer’s block with this one, but then Avalynn’s twisted thoughts got into my head and boom, the writing was back. We still have a few more chapter ahead of us, as Ava and Sara have just finally acknowledged their friendship in the previous chapter. Ava still has some challenges ahead of her to overcome before their slow burn romance can finally blossom, but at least she is no longer alone. I believe in the next chapter or two at most, is when Sara will finally learn what Ava heard that fateful day. And as always, please keep sharing your thoughts and love. I really love communicating with you in the comment section!**

It was late in the afternoon, Waverider-time, when Sara found herself staring at the horrid woman that looked so much like an older version of Ava. The woman who created her friend, Avalynn. She’s trapped in her person for now, Ava had fallen fast asleep shortly after having a full meal, most-likely the first time since her kidnapping. She offered Ava her room for some peace and silence from the rest of the crew, and stayed with her until she fell asleep. Now that she knew Ava was safe and in bed, she could finally get some answers from her prisoner.

Of course, Avalynn doesn’t look at all intimidated by the assassin glaring daggers at her from the see-through prison space, with her arms folder just under her chest. “Do you plan on staring all day little girl?” The old woman sneers.

Sara snorts. “Pretty sure you the one whose more helpless than a little girl without your clone slaves to protect you, is you right now”

Avalynn all but laughs. “You really don’t know where those clones learned to fight, do you? Don’t think your clone is any special either, everything she knows is because of me”

Sara’s eyes go cold, the blue seems to darken as her soul within tries to keep her bloodlust chained down. “Her name is AVA” The assassin practically growls at the woman.

Avalynn smirks and shakes her head. “She is just another Ava out of the million created before her”

“Oh yeah, then how come you couldn’t figure out why Ava is so different? Hmm, seems like she’s special to me if some genius scientist like you can’t figure out why one clone is able to ignore your orders” This time Sara is grinning proudly.

“That could be explained if you just let me explore her brain more”

“You’re insane, after the shit you put her through. And don’t say you weren’t starving her either, I can easily see she’s lost some weight since the last time I’ve seen her”

“Clones only need to eat one meal a day to survive, she’s fine without the standard three to survive” Avalynn rolls her eyes.

“Just tell me, even though you didn’t get the answer you were looking for. I’m sure during all that time you’ve come up with some theories, what makes Ava different?” Sara has to get as much information as she can out of this woman, she knows Ava will want to know more about herself, but there is no way they are ever returning to 2213. Not if they can avoid it.

“There is one theory I’ve been working on” Avalynn pauses for a moment, Sara can see the wheels turning. It was almost scary how she looked so similar when Sara would catch Ava get lost in thought. “You see, this particular clone, she was created differently than her siblings” Sara can see the hesitation in the once cocky scientist. “I gave birth to this clone, though when she was born she wasn’t maintaining any memory of her own, she was constantly forgetting whatever you taught her”

Sara frowns, this was all too much. First; she finds out Ava is a clone, now she is a clone born from this crazy mad-scientist woman, it was becoming way to science-fiction, even for a time traveler like her! “What do you mean born, how is that possible?” **(We are just going to skip the major science details, this is fanfiction remember)**

“I wanted to prove that a woman could have a child without the need of a man’s sperm. Unfortunately, there was some consequences with Ava’s birth. She was born incredibly early, barely just over 2lbs, I honestly didn’t think she’d survive the night. But through determination, I made certain she’d make it. She was my ticket to proving men weren’t needed. However, even though she survived through infancy, her mind wasn’t developing like that of a normal child” Avalynn sighs. “She could function almost normally, but she could never maintain short-term or long-term memory. Her speech was all over the place, she had to constantly be reminded how to do basic things. Finally, I decided to place in fake memories, like one could with any clone to see if this would change her behavior. And it worked. I created memories that a typical clone-life would experience. I made her go through the memory procedure many times a day until they finally stuck with her. While I managed to get her to be like a clone, she was still a failed experiment. Without those memories, she would be an empty shell, no parent wants that as a child. Then when she was taken, I find that new memories were placed into her. A fake life, a fake childhood, I can’t believe some fool managed to get her to function like a real human. I tried with happy memories before and it failed. I don’t how the fool who robbed her from me four years and managed to fix what I couldn’t” Sara hears the bitter jealousy in the old woman’s tone.

“That’s why you were so damn determined to figure out what made her special”

“She is not special!” Avalynn looks up at Sara with agitation in her eyes. “She is my daughter, my property, and she betrayed me by letting some man fix her memories. After all the years I put into her, after all the time I gave up for her, she becomes like a normal human without my permission”

Sara just smirks. “And you know what, I can’t believe I’m saying this. But I’m glad Rip stole something that wasn’t his, he is the one who corrected your mistakes on Ava. Now Ava can live a life without you constantly trying to screw with her memories, she can be her one person, she isn’t just another clone, Ava is irreplaceable”

“Sara”

The assassin quickly spins, wide eyed as she sees Ava standing not far from herself and the prison, how the hell had she not hear her? “How long have a you been there?”

“Up to the moment when she mentioned I was born from her” Sara notices as Ava shivers at the mention of being her birth-child.

“Damn, I’m losing my touch if I didn’t notice you” Sara shakes her head.

“You forget, I’m well-aware of you assassin training. I know how to remain unnoticed” Ava makes her way over to Sara, standing beside; both women now looking at what is actually Ava’s mother.

“Hello, my sweets” She smiles. “Well, now you know the truth. I wasn’t lying when I said I am your mother”

Ava shakes her head. “I may have been born from you, but a real mother would not do all that you’ve done to me. I will never see you as my mother”

Avalynn frowns. “Such an ungrateful brat. I gave you life”

“A false life!” Sara quickly argues to defend Ava. “You twisted her memories, so they fitted your needs, and then when it wasn’t the results you wanted, you made her into another slave for someone to use as they please! And once you got her back, you nearly broke her mind for good with all your twisted experiments”

Ava places a hand onto Sara’s shoulder, the calm touch slowly helps Sara regain control of her anger. “It’s alright Sara” Ava turns her cold eyes onto the woman who gave her life, but nearly destroyed it as well. “You may have given me life, but that’s just it. This is my life now, you can’t mess with my memories anymore, Ava will have Gideon wipe your memories clean, let’s see how you handle having your memories twisted around, see what it feels like to live in doubt with what is even real anymore. Once done, we will drop you off at the Time Bureau prison”

Sara blinks for a moment and turns her angry gaze into one of confusion and concern over at Ava. “Ava, are you sure? Director B…..”

“I’m sure, I need to confront him too Sara. Just as I came here to confront her” Ava nods over at their prisoner. “I can’t keep running from my past. I probably won’t be able to work with the Time Bureau anymore, even though I really loved that job, but I could never keep working for a boss who betrayed me” Ava shakes her head and Sara can see the hurt in those tired dark eyes. The time agent sighs. “Still though, I need to confront him, to let him know he can’t hurt me anymore, to let him know, I’m moving on with or without that Time Bureau”

Sara smirks. “So agent, does that mean you’ve officially become a misfit like the rest of us?”

Ava’s eyes come back to life, it was only for a moment, but Sara felt is as a victory when she saw the small smile tugging at the corner of her lips. “Only if you want me” Ava nods.

“Want you, I’ll make you my first mate, my most trusted advisor” Sara winks and Ava can’t help but laugh despite their gloomy situation of everything around them.

“Such a waste” Avalynn quickly darkens the good mood Sara worked hard for. “There is so much potential in you Ava, if you just let me experiment more. I can make it so that men are no longer even a needed species, you can be the proof of that. Just imagined what we could accomplish together as mother and daughter?”

Sara’s blue eyes practically glow with rage as she is about to release another rant of hate, but Ava is quick and grabs Sara’s hand, squeezing it gently, silently telling her she doesn’t need to be protected by this woman anymore. That she can handle her on her own, but appreciates the kind gesture. Sara takes a deep breath to calm the blood boiling rage that is ready to unleash everything she’s learned from her assassin days on this mad-woman. She knows Ava needs this closure and needs to be the one to deal with this woman, but it would be nice to throw in a few more punches before erasing her memories for good. Instead, Sara takes notices of the softness she feels from Ava’s hand, and the comforting warmth she realizes that she doesn’t want to let go of any time soon.

“Sorry to disappoint, mother” Sara could hear the cold distaste in Ava’s tone as she says mother. “But I have my own life, my own dreams. Maybe my memories are a little mixed up because of you and Rip, but now that I know the truth about my past, I can focus on my future. I can create real memories, that are mine” She closes her eyes for a moment and takes a deep breath before focusing her gaze onto her friend. “Sara, I think I’ll go to your room to rest again, I’m feeling a little drained still and I, I don’t want to watch when Gideon takes her memories” Ava has had enough experience of being experimented on to last a life time. Even if this isn’t the same, and even if Avalynn is getting what she deserved, Ava knows the memories of the fresh wounds will still haunt her, while seeing someone else strapped and helpless as others take control.

Sara nods in understanding. “Rest as much as you want, we can head over to the Time Bureau whenever you’re ready when this is all over” Sara offers a light squeeze to Ava’s hand and a small gentle smile.

Ava smiles back and Sara hates the emptiness she feels as she sees Ava walk away.

**To Be Continued!**

 


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Despite everything, Ava becomes the new director! And Sara likes the new title.

**Irreplaceable**

**Hello; my lovely readers and amazing supporters. I’m so sorry for the long hiatus on this story, I’ve not given up on it. Went through some writer’s block for some-time now, but I’m back!**

 

When the crew arrives to the Time Bureau they were expected to be tackled down by enemies Sara’s no doubt, made during her last visit. However; this wasn’t the case.

“Miss. Sharpe, you’re alive!” A female at one of her desk quickly shots up to stand, followed by many others standing as well. The young woman, who appeared to be in her early 20s, rushes over to Ava excitedly. She was thin and small, just an inch shorter than Sara, thick round glasses, long black hair in a tight bun that Ava would often usually wear. However; today she hadn’t the energy to bother with her hair and wore it down. Which Sara kept finding herself eyeing the long gorgeous blonde, much better than her usual look.

“Rachel?” Ava questions the girl. Ava had memorized everyone who worked at the Time Bureau, and thankfully her memories of this place hadn’t gotten totally screwed up during her inventor’s crazy experiments on her. The agent had always felt important to know the strength and weakness of all her co-workers. Rachel was a wicked genius when it came to numbers and history. Though she wasn’t that strong physically for field work and often did better at maintaining desk duty, though she knew Rachel preferred that.

“After being knocked; who we saw was one of the Legends on the security cameras by the way” She eyes Zari, Zari gives her a look of confused innocents. But Rachel doesn’t push for answers. “When we all came to and realized what happened, everyone retaliated towards the director. We voted him out of office and you were next to be the new director. But we weren’t sure if you were even still alive. The Time Bureau had no other leaders behind you, so we were going to an election type plan, but since you’re alive. Would you like to take the role as director?”

Ava blinks in utter shock. “Director, me? But. Did director Bennett tell you everything?”

Rachel nods. “We’ve gathered all the information from him when we demanded the truth for the Legends breaking in here as they did. And for a while now, the majority of us suspected that something wasn’t up with him, since your disappearance. For one, he kept telling us that the Legends were responsible for Ava’s disappearance somehow and that’s how he originally got everyone to work with him to go after you continuously when in reality, you were the one searching for Ava”

Sara snorts. “Doesn’t surprise me that he makes us look like the bad guys. Good riddance, where is he now?”

“Locked up, actually. He’s broken many laws, just by lying to us and using the company for his own personal agenda” Rachel shakes her head. “He’ll be doing some-time. Ava; nobody here cares that you’re some clone from the future. Do you know how many times you’ve risked your life in the field to save one of us? You even saved my husband from a dinosaur once!”

“You saved me from a Nazi!” A man shouts in the crowd.

“You saved me from the Romans when they tried to put me in the lion pin” Another reminds her.

Ava hear sores, she had thought these people only tolerated her as just another co-worker. She wasn’t very sociable, she knew that she could be hard at times, but it was because she wanted her team to come back home, alive. Sara and the others just watch on in awe as they realize just how much they didn’t really know about Ava’s continuous heroism in the field.

“We want you to be our leader; Director Sharpe, if you’d like to that is” Rachel can’t help but smile. It is the first time she sees the agent look so unsure and in awe, not the usual stoic work-mode face the staff has come to know. However; despite her being a bit harsh at times, they know how loyal and honest Ava has always been to whatever team she was out on the field with and how she would never leave a teammate behind, no matter the danger. Bennett on the other hand, if you got left behind, you were on your own. He believed only the strongest should be out on the field, and if that you were weak, it was your own failure that lead you to die. That’s now how a boss who’s trying to fix time, should be like.

“Isn’t that great, Ava? Guess that means you won’t have to hide away on the Waverider now” Though Sara hopes the disappointment isn’t too obvious, just when she was starting to actually enjoy Ava’s company.

“I…I need sometime?” Ava finally manages to get out.

Rachel nods. “Of course, is there anyone you trust to lead the place for now? At least until you’re ready to take over?” Rachel questions.

Ava looks around the room as all eyes are on her, she wants to run, but Ava is used to leading and making sudden discussions on the spot. She doesn’t let her tired emotions take over her. “I think you’ll do just fine, Mrs. Spar”

Rachel’s eyes go wide. “Me?”

Ava nods. “Just for a week”

The room cheers and claps and Rachel quickly bows in respect as her Asian culture takes over. She shows her great respect for the other woman. “Thank you for this opportunity Director, Sharpe. I will do my best to keep everything running smoothly until your return” She then lefts her head back up with a grateful smile spreading to her cheeks.

“I have no doubt that you’ll do well. Also, we have a criminal on the Waverider. We’ve erased her memories but she’s still too dangerous to just be let out freely. Originally, I thought we would have no other choice. As I was certain the entire Time Bureau would be against my return and after the Legends. But….”

“Say no more; agents Zane and Janet, please help the Legends with bringing in their captive criminal”

A young red-headed woman, and buffed young man come over to Rachel’s side. “Affirmative, boss” They both wore the typical uniform. Ava felt almost out of place as she wore a more casual outfit Gideon had rung up for her. Simple black pants, flat sneakers, and a white tank top. While Ava felt out of place, Sara couldn’t get enough of it. She doesn’t miss the pantsuit on the other woman.

“Zari, Nate. Can you two help them with Avalynn” Sara request from her team.

“Sure thing Captain” They say in union and lead the two agents outside to the Waverider.

“Well, we are glad to see you’re no longer missing Director. Please let me know if I or the others can help you or the Legends in any other way and enjoy your week, I must be getting back to work” She bows once more before taking her leave.

“Wow” Sara smirks as she comes to stand in front of Ava. “Director Sharpe. Has a nice ring to it” Sara teases.

“I feel a bit overwhelmed by it all”

“How so? This shouldn’t be a surprise” Amaya smiles warmly. “You’re a great leader, didn’t you hear how you saved your teammates. They love you”

Ava looks down shyly and unsure of herself. “Truthfully, I thought they all found me cold and demanding, or at the very least. Annoying” She sighs.

Sara snorts. “You demanding? Never” she shakes her head.

Ava looks up and is about to start bickering with the captain but holds her tongue when she sees a playful, teasing smile across her gorgeous lips. Damn. Ava shakes her head, she must not think like that! However; as Ava studies Sara carefully, she couldn’t help but wonder if that was a flirtatious smile? Was she reading too much into this?

“So umm, I guess I really don’t have to hide away in the Waverider anymore. It would be nice to get back to my apartment and make sure things are alright”

Sara frowns, she was hoping to tease and flirt more. “You sure you want to stay there? I mean, we only did just rescue you and sometimes returning to a place when something like being kidnapped, just happened. That can be hard to deal with”

“You can always stay on the Waverider” Ray reminds her.

Ava ponders for a moment. “Maybe you’re right. But I do need to see if my apartment is still standing and nobody has tried to rented out when I went missing. And it be nice to have more clean clothes, if I am stay on the Waverider. I’m not so sure I’m ready to be home alone just yet” Ava sighs tiredly.

Sara nods. “Good point. We can give you a lift”

“Sara” The way Ava says her name grabs Sara’s attention completely, her playfulness gone, and she completely ignores everything around her. She can sense Ava wants to something important. So she listens and is rewarded with the biggest smile she’s seen the first time in a long time and the captain isn’t sure how to react to that. “Thank you”

That’s all she says, and Sara just watches yet again as she walks away. She frowns, why did that smile have so much effect on her? There is no doubt she found Ava attractive since day one; of course, the agent’s (well now Director) stubbornness for rules made it her to actually like her in anyway. Except for appreciating the good looks from time to time. However; when they first finally worked together during the Viking ordeal and learned Ava wasn’t the ‘husband’ type, Sara can’t deny her interest started to peak a little more. But then they had the huge argument before Ava went missing and she found her annoying again. Now after the rescue her feelings seem to be conflicted once again! It was frustrating for a woman like Sara. Usually if she saw a woman or man she found hot, it was simple. She’d find out if they were into her, have some fun and that was that. But things were different with Ava, it was always different when it was someone you also worked with on an almost daily bases. It could be exciting and frustrating all at once. Exciting because you had someone from work you didn’t have to hide your real work life from. Frustrating because of how stubborn Ava could be! Whatever the case maybe, Sara knows better than to try anything with Ava; especially now. Ava just went through something traumatic and needs friendship more than any kind of confusing and conflicting relationship.

Seconds after Ava started making her way back to the ship, Sara and her team say goodbye to the agents and follow the new director of the Time Bureau.

Once back on the Waverider, Sara sees Zari and Nate have already return after helping bring in Avalynn. Sara was glad the woman was gone for good, with her out of the way Ava can concentrate on healing.

“Alright team; off to Ava’s house”

“Do you have any beer there?” Mick questions.

Ava gives an apologetic smile. “Afraid not, mostly just wine. But I’ll try to remember to have some back up for you from time to time”

Mick smirks and nods. “Knew I liked you, hot pants”

Sara shakes her head. “We aren’t going to Ava’s place for a party Mick” The captain reminds him as she straps in to start up the ship, the rest of the crew doing the same in their seats.

“Maybe we should throw a part?” Ray says excitedly. “And if the place is a mess in anyway, it can be a cleaning party!”

The team groans. But Ava laughs. “I’ll take you up on that cleaning party, Ray”

“Great, now we have two clean freaks on the ship?” Mick grumbles.

“Please, just don’t let me walk in on you and Ray singing along to some happy tune while doing dishes” Zari sighs.

“Well, this ship could use a good cleaning” Ava grins as she looks around.

“My ship is perfectly fine Director Sharpe. You leave Gideon alone. Between Zari constantly hacking her, and then if you start scrubbing her down with who knows what, poor Gideon will turn into some murderous machine”

_“I am programmed to only protect the crew, Captain. No need to worry about me becoming a murder, but please keep Miss. Tomaz away from me”_

“Come on Gideon, I thought we were becoming friends?” Zari pouts. Amaya just laughs.

“Alright team; let’s have that party at Ava’s. I think we’ve all earned some down time” Sara turns her head to glance over at Ava with a smirk. “And we promise to help clean if it’s needed, so party?” She gives the director hopeful eyes, and Ava can’t help but sigh in defeat as everyone gives her the same big puppy dog eyes. Even Mick! Who knew a bunch of mishaps could look so damn cute when pouting out puppy eyes at you, Ava didn’t stand a chance.

“Fine; only if you don’t destroy my apartment!” She orders.

“You got it, director Sharpe” And Ava swears she hears a flirtatious tone in the way Sara says her new title. While Sara has decided to give Ava some space, that doesn’t mean she’s able to stop flirting completely, some habits are just too hard for Sara to break, even if her feelings for Ava are constantly an up and down battle. She hopes that maybe as their friendship grows and she learns more about Ava, they’ll be less arguments that happen between them. She never wants to have a horrible argument again, only for the other woman to suddenly disappear. Had that been their last moments together, Sara isn’t sure she would have ever forgiven herself. No more, no more anger and hate between them. She wants peace and friendship, and who knows what else can happen along the way.

**To Be Continued**


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time for a new mission!

**Irreplaceable**

**Hey everyone; I know this chapter is short but let me explain why.**

**I read the summary and seen the promo for the next Legends of Tomorrow episode. These two chapters will somewhat blend in with the new upcoming episode, as the idea for these chapters are inspired from the summary of what’s about to come. I’m excited for this new episode ( _Season 4 episode 4_ ) because finally! We get more Ava working with the Legends. I’m going to wait till after this episode comes out and put my spin on it, for part two. Hopefully this chapter gets you excited for the new episode and this story as well! **

**Vacation Day 1 Part 1**

“You can use the spare room” Sara says as they walk into the empty room.

“Are you sure? It was…..” Ava starts carefully.

Sara cuts her off with a slight hand wave. “It’s fine, sometime has passed now and the team is alright with it”

Ava offers a small smile. “Thank you” She steps in and places her suitcase onto the bed.

“I’ll let you get settled in, the team is itching for a mission soon. You could join, or just stay here and relax. You’re on vacation after all”

“I think I’ll join you all. It’d be nice to work alongside the Legends and not have to worry about so many rules. However; don’t get comfortable with that Miss. Lance. Once I continue my role as the new Director, there will still be rules to follow”

Sara rolls her eyes with a smirk at her lips. “We wouldn’t dream of breaking those rules, director Sharpe” Sara winks and takes her leave.

Ava sighs as she shakes her head, but she can’t help the smile that sneaks up her lips. It was hard to believe how much has happened since her last time on the Waverider. She frowns at the memories of how hurt she felt from Sara’s and the Legends by their words. When she thinks too hard about it, it makes her want to cry, so instead she shakes it off. It was time to move on. Sara didn’t need to know about that day, they were finally becoming friends. Something Ava has secretly been wanting for so long now, but too coward to say anything. And too prideful to try and change her ways just to have Sara’s friendship.

It doesn’t take Ava long to unpack and get settled in, she makes her way to find the captain and her crew discussing their latest task. “We are going to a camp set in the 90s” Sara announces. “Apparently there are kids disappearing”

“And I’ll be there to help” A voice appears, and Ava can’t help but frown at the sudden new appearance.

John Constantine makes his way into the Legends library room, as everyone is standing around the table, looking at the computer screen. “Everyone, this is John Constantine, an old friend and an expert on demonology” Sara introduces the man to her crew, she eyes for Ava’s reaction and sees the usual familiar firm work face mode. She’d hope Ava would be more relaxed, at least she hasn’t brought on the pantsuit outfit. Sara could definitely get used to seeing Ava in casual clothing.

As the team greets John in their own ways, Ava looks back at the screen. “Monster?” She frowns.

John nods. “Swamp thing to be exact, love. Normally these things hide in the depths of the swamp, only coming out to protect both humanity and the environment, usually from each other. However, occasionally some will go rogue and wish to kill humanity. Starting with the weakest link of humanity, their offspring. This thing needs to be captured and sent to hell. Once a beast like this feeds off of humans, they won’t go back. Its own kind has most likely already shunned him from the others and that makes it even more angry”

“So, what exactly is your plan, captain?” Ava glances over at Sara, watchful and patient eyes gazing into her own deep blue eyes that Ava hates to admit she could probably get lost in forever.

Sara’s game face takes over as the leader inside her is ready to shine. “You and I will play as camp councilors”

This makes Ava frown once again. The idea being around kids didn’t sit well with her, she never really interacted with any, now that she truly thinks about it. Any memories of her baby-sitting jobs were completely false. Even then, she hasn’t interacted with a child (outside from maybe a quick rescue mission) since she started working for the Time Bureau.  

Sara studies Ava for a moment as she noticed the woman was obviously lost in her thoughts. “Something wrong?” She questions carefully.

Ava quickly snaps out of her thoughts. “No, that should be fine. What will the others be planning?” Sara eyes Ava and Ava knows the other woman probably doesn’t believe she’s fine, but hopes the captain will ignore it for now. Thankfully, Sara has always been good at reading people and knows when not to push.

“I love summer camp! Please let me be a councilor too!” Ray practically jumps with excitement.

Sara shakes her head, but she can’t stop the smirk as she rolls her eyes. “Fine you Amaya, and Zari can also be councilors. Nate, Mick and Constantine can snoop around the camp for evidence while the rest of us try to get information from the kids”

“Don’t want to” Mick grumbles as he glares at Constantine.

The man frowns. “You have a problem with me?”

“Yeah, I don’t like you”

“You haven’t even tried working with him yet, Mick” Sara shows the annoyance in her voice and face.

“Let’s give him a chance, Mick” Nate suggest.

“I need a beer before we leave” Mick takes a leave and Sara glares over at Nate.

“What is his problem today?”

“Uh, maybe he doesn’t like change?” Nate questions, doubtfully.

“Well, I’m ready to leave when you’re love. We can’t let that beast stay out wondering around too long now” Constantine reminds Sara.

Sara nods. “Let’s give Mick some space first, then we’ll leave shortly. Everyone meet at the Bridge in 30 minutes”

The team and Constantine take their leave in their own direction. Ava and Sara are left in the library alone.

“Hey, you alright?” Sara finally has a chance to question Ava.

“I’m fine” Ava tries to say with her usual stoic face, but sighs tiredly when she sees nothing but doubt in Sara’s eyes. “I’m just not sure how I’ll be with kids. Any memories of the few interactions I did have with kids are all fake and I technically was never a kid” Ava frowns at the realization really hitting her now.

“Hey, it doesn’t matter how you came into this world. What matters is, you’re here and you have control over your life. You’ve just become the Director of an important company that is literally about saving the world on a daily bases. Clone or not, you’re your own person Ava”

The way Sara says her name with such care, like giving Ava back her identity, helps wash the doubts away. Ava smiles. “Thank you, I think I needed that”

Sara smiles back with a nod. “Any time, enough doubting who you’re Ava. Nobody, not even the entirety of the Time Bureau sees you as anything less than the amazing badass woman you are” She smirks and offers a playful wink.

Ava blushes. “I’ll try to remember. Though you may need to remind me a few times, I’m still getting used to thought of how I actually came to be. Right now, I think I’m ok, but I just…” Sara can easily hear the doubt and uncertainty in Ava’s voice.

“No worries. If you ever need a pep talk, I’m your girl. Now then, how about we check out our outfits for this mission?” Sara smirks.

**To Be Continued!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The potion doesn't wear off on Ava after the camp mission.

**Irreplaceable**

**Can I just say, how damn cute the camp episode was!? Kid Sara was alright, but they really nailed it with the actress for Kid Ava, looked just like a mini-Ava. Let me know in the comment section below if you’ve seen the episode. Which kid actress did you like best, or did you like them both the same. Or if you didn’t care for them that much? Either way, you can’t deny it was cute that Sara gave Ava some real childhood memories. *cries like a joyful fangirl* Alright, enough fangirling and on with the story. Please share your thoughts and love. Your comments keep this story alive.**

**Vacation Day 2 Part 2**

Camp was turning out to be a horrible experience. After being pranked by some ungrateful kids, Ava felt more isolated than ever. And now Sara is talking about turning into a kid? She felt almost childish for taking off like she did, she hated fighting with Sara. Things were finally starting to turn around for them, and she blew it again. What if Sara starts to hate her all over again?

“Friendship bracelet?” Sara comes up to the table she finds Ava at. Sara felt horrible for already forgetting that Ava hasn’t truly experienced a real childhood and not thinking how conflicting the idea of her turning into a child could be on the other woman.

“An apology bracelet”

“It’s actually pretty good” Sara says impressed.

Ava sighs and gives up on the pretending. “Actually, I took it from Becky. See? I’m weird. I can’t even interact with kids as an adult, Sara. I don’t know how to be normal, when I’m not even normal myself” ( _I don’t remember the actually name of the child she took it from_ )

“Hey, hey” Sara says in a soothing voice, as she takes a seat beside the other woman who looked defeated. “Look, I’m not exactly normal either. I mean I died and came back from the dead, and now I’m a captain of a time ship. But, I don’t want to be normal anyway” Sara shakes her head. “Look at the mishaps I have to look after, none of them are normal. You know their back stories, like you’ve known mine. You don’t need to be normal with us Ava. Plus, this could be a chance for you to experience a real childhood, and you wouldn’t do this alone. I’d be right there beside you the entire time” Sara promises.

Ava thinks for a moment and then she remembers something Sara had pointed out just before they arrived to the camp, she holds out her pinky. “Pinky promise?”

Sara also smiles back and hooks her pinky with Ava’s. “Pinky promise”

**-Later that evening-**

They were facing off the monster when the potion slowly starts to wear off on Sara as Ava’s life energy is being suck out by the monster. Sara isn’t sure why Ava is still in her child form, but the ex-assassin thinks quickly and moves to knock the monster’s grasp away from Ava. Ava looks on in awe once she sits herself up and watches as the now adult Sara is taking on the monster. She looks down to see that she is still in a child-like state.

Once Sara is able to take out the monster, and eventually with help from Ava, despite her child form, Sara gives Ava a confused gaze.

“Why didn’t I change back?” Ava finally questions aloud, what they were both silently thinking.

Sara frowns. “I don’t know, we need to find Constantine”

Later, back at the ship with the crew and Constantine. ( _We are just going to pretend Constantine didn’t have to use his energy to save that one kid in the episode and came back healthy as the others did)._

“Why am I still a kid?”

John gives Ava a look over. “Hmm, good question love. I presume you both took the potion at the same time?” He looks over at Sara.

“You know we did, you explained you hadn’t tested the potion on humans yet, after we took it” Sara glares at him, reminding him that she still isn’t happy about having been his test rat.

“Ah, yes” He nods, a playful tone escapes him at his acquired memory. Sara folds her arms, impatiently waiting for more of an explanation. “Well, the beast did manage to get a large amount of life force from her, am I right?”

“I still feel sluggish from that” Ava shivers at the memory.

John nods. “Then it must have affected the potion somehow. I imagine Sharpie will be back to normal in a day or two. Having so much life energy drained from her, has just affected the wearing off of the potion at a much slower pace than it normally should” He explains.

“So, I’m stuck like this?” Ava frowns.

“Hey, think of it this way. Now, you’ll have more time to experience life as a real kid” Zari chirps in.

“Oh, we can teach her how to be a kid!” Ray says excitedly.

“We should go somewhere kids like to go?” Amaya suggested.

“Any place but another camp” Zari was done dealing with chirpy fake councilors and bugs.

“How about a fair?” Nate questions.

“Fairs are lame” Mick grumbles.

Sara laughs. “How about, we let Ava decide?” She looks over at the girl who was gazing at one group member to the next as they spoke rapidly.

Ava blinks “Me? But I don’t know where kids like to go?” Ava frowns.

“Come on, there has to be something you can think of?” Sara encourages.

Ava thinks for a moment, deep in thought. Until finally, a shy smile graces her lips. “Well, there might be something. There was one fake memory Avalynn wasn’t able to erase from me completely. When I was 15, or when I thought I was 15. I had a paintball battle with my friends for my 15th birthday party. It was the most fun I’d ever had” But then the smile fades as she remembers, she never truly experienced that fun. “At least, it used to be”

Sara beams a bright smile to help lighten the mood. “Alright then, paintball it is!”

“It’s better than a fair at least” Mick nods in agreement, taking a sip of beer he had grabbed the moment they arrived back on the ship.

“I think I’ll sit this one out, I’m not getting anything on my coat”

“Just take the coat off” Sara grumbles in annoyance at Constantine’s lack of participant.

He shakes his head. “One mission was enough for me, love. The coat stays on”

“It’s ok, I think he’d be scared of my marksmanship skills” Ava smirks.

Constantine just shrugs. “I’m a magic kind of fellow, love. Not a guns fellow” He wasn’t taking Ava’s bait.

“Do we really have to do paint guns? Don’t they hurt?” Ray frowns.

“You can handle it haircut” Mick replies.

“I think it’ll be fun” Amaya feels excited.

“Should we do this in present time at Star City then?” Nate questions.

“Sounds like a plan to me. To the bridge, team” Sara announces, and everyone follows.

“Umm, wait everyone. I just want to say something” The team stops in their tracks and face the kid Ava. She suddenly feels shy but looks on at the adults. “Thank you, I’m still getting use to the fact I’m a clone and my memories are all so confusing right now. But thank you for giving me the chance to create new ones, ones I don’t have to question if they are real or not”

Zari smiles. “Don’t worry about it, as a team, we look after each other like this”

Ava blinks and cocks her head. “Team?”

Sara rolls her eyes. “I did say you could be my righthand mate, didn’t I?”

“But, I?”

“Yeah; I know, you’ll be this big important boss lady now. Doesn’t mean we still won’t see you as a legend”

Ava wanted to cry, never had she felt like she truly belong amongst a group of people before. When she first met the legends, she felt nothing but annoyance and frustration. It’s funny how they have a way of growing on you. Sara could she was fighting happy tears and wanted to hug the child, but Mick interrupts her plan.

“Ok, enough with the feelings. I want to shoot haircut”

“What, why me?!”

Mick just grins and sucks the last of his beer. “Cause haircut, you’ll be easy target” Ray glares in annoyance, he reminds himself to team up with Nate and Sara, maybe then he’ll have a chance to sneak up on Mick and take him out by surprise. Oh, how that would hurt his pride, maybe his shooting skills aren’t great. But his strategies skills will be his greatest strengths.

“Alright, no bickering. Let’s head off” Sara shakes her head and leads her team to the bridge. She was determined to give Ava some happy childhood memories,  because damn it, Ava deserves this!

**To Be Continued**

**Side Note: I know everyone really wants Sara to find out that Ava heard her and the crew the day she was kidnapped. I promise it is coming! There is going to be a special link, kind of bond between Sara and Ava that allows Sara to finally discover what happened and what Ava has been feeling about all this time. The should happen within either the next chapter, if not the chapter after that. So get ready to grab your tissues when it happens!**

 

 


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not an update: Important note and info when I'll be updating!

Sorry, this is not an update. I’m still going to finish this story, I promise! I have many plans ahead for this story. However; finals are just around the corner, as well as thanksgiving. I just want everyone to know I probably won’t get to be updating until finals are over, which will be early December. Please be patient with me, once this semester ends I should be able to have more of a regular updated schedule. I also haven’t forgotten my other story. More updates to come, just gotta survive school. Love you all, and HAPPY THANKSGIVING!


End file.
